El Trato
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Él es un vagabundo, ella una chica en problemas. Ambos deciden hacer un pacto que poco a poco se les irá escapando de las manos, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que con los sentimientos no se deben jugar. Es un UA, K&K. Gracias a todos por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**El Trato.**

**Por Alisse.**

**I. Ella y él.**

Un vagabundo... simplemente era eso. Un vagabundo que en el pasado había sido un hittokiri y que en esos momentos se dedicaba a ayudar en lo que más podía a la gente inocente, intentando lo más posible no relacionarse con ellos, quedándose poco más de dos días en cada lugar...

Himura Kenshin, sentado a orillas del río sobre una roca, sentía la tranquilidad a su alrededor. La brisa soplaba suave, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el canto de los pájaros y el correr del viento en los árboles, lo mismo que el agradable sonido del agua correr.

Momentos como esos para él, se describían simplemente de una manera: perfectos.

Y serían perfectísimos si es que pudiera solucionar el gran problema que tenía en esos momentos: el hambre.

Es que si una persona normal no come desde la tarde del día anterior, ese día (ya pasada las doce de la tarde) era obvio que el hambre lo atacara con todo, y que escuchara cada ciertos minutos a su estómago protestar por la falta de alimento...

Suspiró, sintiendo nuevamente que se rompía la paz del lugar por los ruidos que su estómago hacía debido al hambre que sentía. Era una de las desventajas de ser un vagabundo, muchas veces el dinero se acababa antes que pudiera encontrar algún trabajo temporal y terminaba por ahí buscando algo qué comer... como en esos momentos. Tenía la leve esperanza de poder pescar algo con la precaria cañita que se había fabricado.

Y ya llevaba cerca de dos horas, y nada había picado... pero nada de nada, ni siquiera una simple basura. Definitivamente ese no era su día... o quizás era que Kyoto nunca lo recibía de una manera agradable.

Recordó que una vez había llegado recién pagado después de estar trabajando unos días en una granja, llegó a la ciudad con la idea de darse unos cuantos lujos (de vez en cuando se los merecía), pero a penas se había instalado en una posada, se dio cuenta que no tenía su monedero... Quiso darse contra una pared cuando tuvo que dejar aquel calentito lugar por su torpeza.

U otra vez que se le había ocurrido ir a esa ciudad en la época en que se veían las luciérnagas... consideraba que era un espectáculo digno de verse así que se sentó a orillas del río a disfrutar y no se dio cuenta cuando un perrito se acercó a él y pues... bueno, lo importante es que de pronto sintió su hakama tibia en su pierna izquierda y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del condenado perrito a su lado.

Y así... cada vez que iba a Tokio terminaba pasándole algo desagradable. Al parecer, esa no iba a ser la excepción de la regla.

El pelirrojo se convenció de eso cuando notó que el cielo cada vez estaba más nublado, clara muestra que iba a ponerse a llover cuando él menos lo deseaba... y ni siquiera había buscado algún refugio por estar ahí esperando pescar algo para comer.

Soltó una maldición cuando sintió una gotita caer justo sobre su nariz.

Estaba convencido, esa era la última vez que iba a Tokio. Además, a penas tuviera la oportunidad de salir de esa ciudad (es decir, lo más seguro cuando dejara de llover) se iría para no volver a poner un pie en ella... se había rendido.

Y estaba justamente pensando en eso, atrayendo hacia sí su bolso de viaje para irse a buscar algún refugio (lamentablemente, pensó, ese día tendría que buscarse algo por ahí... quizás si tenía suerte encontraba algún árbol frutal por ahí), cuando vio a la distancia una imagen que llamó su atención.

Era una chica que caminaba con lentitud en la orilla del río, con la cabeza baja y al parecer lo bastante concentrada como para no notar su presencia. Kenshin la quedó mirando con curiosidad, hubo algo que llamó su atención de ella, aunque no supo decir qué era.

Ella continuó caminando, de vez en cuando mirando un poco el río. A medida que se iba acercando, Kenshin podía observarla mejor. Tenía el cabello negro tomado en una coleta, ésta afirmada con un lazo azul... su kimono se notaba que era bueno... lo más seguro es que fuera de una familia acomodada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era esa expresión de tristeza tan marcada en su rostro...

Kenshin estaba comenzando a dar la vuelta, para dejarla sola y él por fin buscar un refugio para la lluvia, cuando la vio tambalearse. Se detuvo, mirándola con atención en caso que cayera o algo así... lo que en efecto pasó momentos después (para suerte de ella, pensó Kenshin, cayó hacia atrás y no hacia el río)

En fin, en pocos momentos Kenshin estaba a su lado, afirmándola antes que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en el suelo. La dejó tendida y tocó su frente, dándose cuenta que no tenía fiebre. Para su suerte, aún no comenzaba a llover.

La quedó mirando y se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. Tenía una carita de muñeca, delicada, y ella misma parecía así. Se sentó a su lado, esperando a que despertara para ayudarla a llegar a su casa (en una de esas y en manera de agradecimiento, le daban algo de comer... se retó mentalmente por ese pensamiento)

Para su suerte, aún no comenzaba a llover... y sólo esperaba que no lo hiciera, porque no era ninguna gracia el tener que cargar con esa chica buscando refugio, sin contar que lo más seguro era que quisiera volver a su casa una vez que despertara y ahí sí que quedaría todo mojado y listo para resfriarse...

Y estaba justamente pensando en eso, cuando ella emitió un quejido y comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Abrió los ojos y Kenshin se encontró con unos ojos azules oscuros muy profundos... después de observarlos unos momentos, sonrió, y evitó que ella se sentara inmediatamente.

-Se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza- le dijo con suavidad, afirmándole con suavidad su brazo para evitar que se me moviera –quédese así unos momentos más, por favor.

La vio dudar, pero después de unos momentos ella asintió, por lo que Kenshin la soltó. El pelirrojo continuó sentado a su lado, esperando que se sintiera mejor y que pudiera caminar sola... y esperaba que fuera antes que se pusiera a llover.

Ella lentamente se sentó.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- le preguntó, ella asintió levemente –que bueno... ¿sabe?, tiene suerte, estuvo a punto de caer al río antes de desmayarse...

-Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor- la escuchó murmurar entre dientes, y la quedó mirando con curiosidad. Por momentos le pareció que ella tenía algo así como instintos suicidas o algo así... quizás ese había sido su propósito desde el comienzo.

-¿Perdón?, ¿por qué dice eso?- le preguntó, y en parte se sintió un tonto por estarle preguntando eso a ella, que ni siquiera la conocía... de seguro le iba a estar contando sus problemas.

-Digamos que... tengo un gran problema- contestó ella, sonriendo con amargura y mirando hacia otro lado –ni siquiera tengo cara para mirar a mis padres de frente...

Kenshin la observó con curiosidad. La chica, se volvía a decir, era muy bonita, pero podía ver en sus ojos que ese problema la angustiaba mucho.

-¿Y qué puede ser tan grave como para que quieras tirarte de cabeza al río?- le preguntó Kenshin, tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente. Se sintió bien cuando la vio sonreír un poco... pero demasiado poco –señorita, quizás si habla con alguien que no tiene nada que ver con usted, se sienta mejor, al menos le servirá para desahogarse... piense que será muy difícil el volverme a ver, ya que siempre estoy viajando, y su secreto conmigo estará a salvo.

La chica pareció reconsiderar la idea, y suspiró. Después de unos momentos se volvió y mostró un semblante tranquilo al pelirrojo, que le sonrió con ternura.

-No puedo contarle mi vida a alguien que ni siquiera le sé el nombre...- dijo ella, con suavidad.

-Himura Kenshin- contestó el pelirrojo, inclinándose levemente -¿y usted es?

-Kamiya Kaoru- dijo ella, soltando un suspiro –bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir, Kenshin?, hace un tiempo conocí a un muchacho que me prometió el cielo, la tierra y todo lo que se puede prometer para hacer caer a una tonta inocente como yo...- Kenshin comenzó a intuir lo próximo que venía –como ve, caí redondito con sus bonitas palabras...

-¿Está enamorada de él?- le preguntó Kenshin, en un pequeño silencio de ella, Kaoru se encogió de hombros con la mirada pegada en el suelo –eso lo tomo como un sí...

-Eso ya no interesa- replicó ella, sentándose de tal manera que podía abrazar sus rodillas y apoyar su cara en ellas –porque por muy enamorada que esté de él, ya me mostró la clase de hombre que es, y pues...

-¿Está embarazada?- le preguntó Kenshin, obteniendo como respuesta un sollozo de parte de ella. La chica escondió su cara entre sus rodillas, comenzando a llorar. El otro la quedó mirando con cierta tristeza, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con las señoritas que estaban en esa situación, no era para nada bien visto. Esperó un rato a que se calmara para luego continuar preguntándole -¿ya habló con él?

-Sí, pero no le interesa- contestó Kaoru –"es tú problema, no el mío", me dijo... y ni siquiera me estaba mirando... jamás le interesé...

Kenshin se sintió incómodo en esa situación. Definitivamente el verla llorar no era algo que le gustara, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para reconfortarla en sus brazos (aunque quisiera, no era lo correcto)

-Tiene que ser paciente...- le dijo Kenshin, dudando aún si acercarse o quedarse tranquilo en el lugar en que estaba –estoy seguro que va a recapacitar y ya verá que aceptará estar con usted...

Kaoru lo miró y sonrió un poco de manera resignada.

-Es bonito soñar...- murmuró ella, cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar su frente en sus rodillas –tengo tanto miedo... mis padres son muy estrictos, tengo miedo a lo que puedan hacerme.

-En ese caso, ¿tiene pensado en lo que hará?- le preguntó Kenshin –de una u otra forma tiene que contárselo a sus padres- la vio apretar sus puños, muestra que la sola idea le daba algo de pánico... ¿algo?, ¡mucho! –quizás no reaccionen tan mal, y el miedo hace que piense eso de ellos...

Kaoru tuvo deseos de largarse a reír, pero lamentablemente se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera una sonrisita salió de sus labios. Miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Puede que tú no sepas lo difícil que es porque eres hombre- le dijo –eres igual al otro que me dejó así. Los hombres fácilmente se desligan del asunto, después de todo, el bebé lo voy a tener yo, no él o tú... además, tú no conoces a mis padres, son demasiado tradicionales en sus ideas, y con esto se van a convencer que conmigo se equivocaron al criarme de esa manera...

Esta vez Kenshin se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué más decirle porque en cierta manera le encontraba razón. Ese era un problema algo serio, sobre todo si el otro se hacía el tonto y se desligaba completamente del asunto. De pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza, pero dudó inmediatamente en decírsela a ella o no... después de todo, no era cualquier cosa lo que pensó proponerle unos momentos.

-¿Y usted cree que todo se solucionaría si es que se casa?- le preguntó Kenshin, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-...- ella lo miró algo sorprendida –bueno... se supone que sí, porque así el bebé nacería dentro de un matrimonio...- después de unos momentos sonrió con ironía –pero, lamentablemente, el principal responsable brilla por su ausencia y que yo sepa, ningún hombre va a querer hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es suyo, y mucho menos estar con una mujer que... bueno...

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos un trato?- le preguntó, ella lo miró visiblemente curiosa.

-¿Un trato?

-Sí...- Kenshin miró a sus lados con cierto nerviosismo –yo le ayudo a solucionar su problema...

-¿Eh?- la chica lo miró algo asustada ante la proposición -¿está diciendo que se va a casar conmigo?

-Eh... bueno... ehh... se podría decir que... sí...- Kenshin habló cortado, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la chica –o sea, la idea es que sus padres crean que el hijo suyo es mío, y cuando todo parezca muy claro yo me voy... si hago eso el que quedará mal soy yo, no usted, por lo que el honor de su familia quedará intacto, lo mismo que usted.

-¿Haría eso por mí?- le preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Sí...- Kenshin se encogió de hombros –soy un vagabundo, y estoy algo cansado de ir de un lugar a otro. Quedarme unos días en Tokio no me hará mal. ¿Qué dice?, ¿le agrada la idea o no?

Kaoru pensó seriamente en las posibilidades que tenía. En parte, la idea le parecía medianamente buena, que era peor que nada en la situación que estaba.

-¿Está seguro que quiere hacer esto, Kenshin?- le preguntó ella, dudosa. Le parecía demasiado bueno que de pronto apareciera un joven dispuesto a ayudarla de esa manera, y más aún, sin conocerla.

-Claro, Kaoru-dono- contestó él, sonriendo con amabilidad –el ser vagabundo me deja cierta libertades para decidir cuánto me quedo en cada lugar, y como tengo pensado no venir más a Tokio una vez que me vaya, puede considerarse que todo debería salir relativamente bien, tanto para usted como para mí.

-¿Y qué ganaría usted con esto?- le preguntó dudosa ella, el otro se encogió de hombros -¿nada?

-No me interesan las riquezas ni nada de eso, estoy tranquilo con la vida que estoy llevando hasta ahora siendo un vagabundo... pero de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar algunas cosas, además, no será por muchos días que tendré que quedarme en la ciudad.

-Oh, no, claro que no- se apresuró a decir Kaoru –el día antes de la boda estaría bien, al menos para hacer creer a mi papá que sí tengo a alguien conmigo...

-Pero... ¿no le causaría problemas si la dejo plantada el día de la boda?- le preguntó con cierta preocupación Kenshin, pero ésta se fue cuando vio sonreír a Kaoru de manera genuina por primera vez. Sólo esperaba que no fuera la última.

-De eso nos encargaremos más adelante- le dijo ella, notándose más animada –no tienes idea cuánto te agradezco... me has salvado la vida... literalmente...

--

**¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿les suena en algo la trama?**

**Bueno, si vieron la película "Un paseo por las nubes" apuesto que sí. Este fic está algo inspirado en esa película en algunas ideas, por si acaso. **

**No tengo nada más qué decir... espero que estén bien y será hasta la próxima : )**


	2. Acuerdos

**II. Acuerdos.**

Kamiya Kaoru era de esas chicas con carácter explosivo y que no solía importarle mucho las posibles consecuencias de sus actos (solía darse cuenta de eso cuando ya era demasiado tarde). Su familia la conocía bastante bien, y aunque habían tratado de controlar un poco lo impulsiva que solía ser, al tiempo que dieron cuenta que prácticamente estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Pero no por eso la querían menos.

Al contrario. Kaoru era la hija única de Kojiro y Yukari Kamiya, una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad. A pesar de ser la consentida de su padre, éste era bastante estricto con ella, sobre todo cuando le enseñaba el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, estilo de lucha para "Proteger la vida", como decían los mismos integrantes de la familia.

Y quizás por lo estrictos que eran con ella, Kaoru sentía tanto miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Prácticamente había echado por la borda las enseñanzas que sus padres le habían dado y, aparte, había manchado el tan importante "orgullo familiar"

Entiéndase, si su padre se enteraba de la situación, literalmente la mataba. O la mandaba con esos tíos de ella que vivían en Kyoto y eso era algo que, definitivamente, no quería para su futuro.

Y se había sentido demasiado perdida durante al menos una semana, desde que su amiga y esposa de su "hermano mayor" (un joven que prácticamente había vivido con ella y lo quería tanto como al hermano que nunca tuvo), Megumi (que también era ayudante de Gensai, gran amigo de su padre y uno de los mejores doctores de la ciudad), le había dado la razón de los mareos y vómitos que había estado sintiendo los últimos días.

No lo negaba, había sentido que su mundo se había quebrado a pedazos, y bien chiquititos. El sólo imaginar la reacción de su padre la hacía temblar considerablemente… se había considerado perdida.

Pero eso duró hasta ese día que había ido al río. Sólo fue por un pequeño paseo para tratar de poner su mente lo más clara posible, y así, tratar de llegar a una solución en la que nadie saliera herido, y se encontró con aquel simpático pelirrojo, que tan gentilmente le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Y ahí estaba. A pesar que él se había negado, ella lo obligó a ir a un restaurante a comer, para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en algunos detalles que iban a necesitar en caso que les preguntaran.

-Bien- ambos ya estaban sentados en el Akabeko, restaurante en el que trabajaba una gran amiga de Kaoru, Tae –me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Kenshin.

-Le insisto que no es necesario, Kaoru-dono- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo –esto perfectamente pudimos haberlo conversado caminando por el lugar o en la misma orilla del río, en donde habíamos estado antes.

-Ah, claro, pero la verdad es que me dio hambre- dijo alegremente ella, sonriendo –creo que después que me ofreciste tu ayuda, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, y con ella todo el apetito que no había sentido en semanas.

Kenshin se obligó a sonreír, dándose cuenta de lo manipulable que podía llegar a ser. Finalmente suspiró resignado, decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir con ella porque se daba cuenta que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

-¡Gracias, Tae!- exclamó la pelinegra al ver llegar a su amiga con la comida –de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de comer esto, tanto como si fuera de vida o muerte.

-Oh, andas antojada- dijo simplemente Tae, mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, de pronto miró de reojo a Kenshin –oye, Kaoru, ¿no nos presentas?

-¡Claro, perdón!- la chica dejó de comer para volver su atención a los otros dos –Tae, éste es Himura Kenshin, un amigo.

El pelirrojo se limitó a inclinar su cabeza, tratando de no tomar en cuenta la suspicacia con la que lo miraba Tae, que no lucía tan convencida de lo anteriormente dicho por la chica. En unos minutos tuvo que dejarlos solos, ya que el restaurante se iba llenando de a poquito y necesitaba ir a atender.

-Parece que su amiga no le creyó mucho lo que le dijo, Kaoru-dono- comentó Kenshin, una vez que estuvieron solos. La chica parecía querer devorarse toda la comida que tenía al frente, mientras que Kenshin comía con cierta timidez.

-Quizás no, ella conoce a todos mis cercanos- Kaoru miró un poco a su amiga –pero no te preocupes, le caerás bien, Tae es muy amable… ahora, creo que es necesario afinar ciertos detalles importantes, para que no nos equivoquemos en nada cuando te presentes con mis padres. ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

-¿Cómo le gustaría?- preguntó amablemente Kenshin, mirando a la niña con cierta ternura, que la hizo ponerse levemente nerviosa.

-Eh…- Kaoru miró hacia otro lado, menos hacia donde estaba él -¿Qué te parece a orillas del río?... o… ¡ya sé!, entre las luciérnagas en la noche… ¡qué romántico sería!

-Entonces, nos conocimos ahí, hace un tiempo- Kenshin sonrió con diversión al notar lo emocionada que se veía ella -¿Cómo les explicaremos que no me haya presentado antes con ellos?

-Ahm… puede ser que siempre estabas viajando- contestó Kaoru, después de pensar un poco –no como vagabundo, pero sí para atender algunos asuntos importantes… no sé, negocios o algo así, ahí tienes que decidirlo tú.

Pasaron cerca de una hora conversando y poniéndose de acuerdo en ciertos puntos que consideraron importantes de acordar, para el próximo paso que vendría: presentación en frente de los padres de Kaoru, y también, el supuesto compromiso que habría entre ellos. No podía negarlo, el sólo pensarlo la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-Pero…- Kaoru de pronto pareció preocupada -¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que… pues… nos casamos porque yo… estoy…?

-Si usted lo cree necesario, Kaoru-dono, que así sea- le contestó él, con la misma amabilidad a la que ella poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando –aunque me imagino que querrá saltarse esa información.

-Me gustaría, pero sería la única manera de explicar el estar embarazada cuando te vayas… pero temo que mi padre quiera matarte cuando se entere que supuestamente el padre del bebé eres tú…

-Es un riesgo que decidí tomar cuando le propuse el trato- contestó con tranquilidad Kenshin –así que no se preocupe demasiado por mí, que se podría decir que estoy relativamente preparado para una posible mal reacción de su padre.

Kaoru sonrió un poco. Ya habían terminado de comer y caminaban hacia la salida del restaurante, después de despedirse de Tae (y claro, de pagarle). Ambos pararon a la salida, y se miraron unos momentos. La chica de pronto deseaba mirar hacia cualquier lado, menos al pelirrojo con sonrisa amable que estaba en frente de ella.

-Bueno, otra vez gracias por la ayuda- dijo Kaoru, sólo por hablar. El silencio entre ambos le parecía incómodo -¿necesitas que te muestre el camino al dojo?

-No, lo conozco, gracias- Kenshin no quitaba su sonrisa, se inclinó levemente hacia ella –nos veremos, Kaoru-dono. Y no se preocupe tanto, ya verá que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias- la chica le sonrió a Kenshin y lo vio dar media vuelta y tomar la dirección contraria a la que ella debía tomar. Lo vio alejarse caminando con paso tranquilo, con su cabello largo tomado en una descuidada coleta baja, su ropa sucia y una katana al cinto, que antes no había notado.

Y, por primera vez, se preguntó quién sería en realidad, Himura Kenshin.

La chica volvió a su casa cuando estaba comenzando a llover. Se notaba pensativa y aunque su familia en pleno lo notó, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, a pesar que todos los miembros la habían notado algo extraña los últimos días… sólo una de ellos sabía la verdadera razón.

Los días siguientes, que Kaoru había pensado que podría estar relativamente tranquila, ya que tendría sólo que esperar la visita de Kenshin, se convirtieron en unos más de angustias y nerviosismos. Kaoru no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Porque si bien en ningún momento ellos dos se pusieron de acuerdo de cuándo sería el inicio de su compromiso, el que los días pasaran y ella no tuviera noticias del pelirrojo le estaban pasando la cuenta, poniéndola irritable y haciéndola sentir demasiada angustia por lo que podría pasar si es que él se decidía a no hacerlo.

Y fue al quinto día que no aguantó la presión, y decidió hablarlo con alguien.

Megumi la escuchó pacientemente, sentada en frente de ella y tomando té, mientras que Kaoru comía algunos pastelitos, regalo de su "cuñada"

-¿Y se comprometió así de la nada a ayudarte?- le preguntó Megumi, una vez que Kaoru había terminado su relato. La chica sólo asintió, sin quitar su mirada del piso del cuarto en el que estaban –la verdad, Kaoru, me parece muy extraño que alguien que conociste unos minutos antes se ofrezca a ayudarte así nada más…

-Lo sé…- murmuró ella, desanimada y sintiendo deseos de llorar –pero por momentos parecía estar diciendo la verdad, que quería ayudarme…

-Quizás lo único que buscaba era que lo invitaras a almorzar…- dijo Megumi, la otra la miró con la tristeza y el enojo mezclado en sus ojos. La doctora suspiró, sintiendo propio el problema de ella –Kaoru… tenemos que reconocer que lo que te pasó con ese hombre es extraño… nadie se ofrece a ayudar a alguien que no conoce a cambio de nada, y menos si está en juego que su nombre quede muy mal.

-También lo sé- replicó la otra, subiendo un poco la voz –pero quise creerle porque al final era la única solución que podía ver, ninguna más… sé que fui demasiado ilusa, pero de verdad que quise creerle. No tenía otra opción.

Megumi no contestó, en parte entendiéndola. Kaoru, a pesar de tener el carácter tan fuerte como el de su padre, solía ser bastante ingenua, creyendo en las palabras de las personas con las que se encontraba casi inmediatamente… sólo había que pensar un poco que en problema que tenía era justamente por eso.

-¿Y no te dijo alguna forma de contactarlo?- le preguntó Megumi, de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarla -¿algún lugar en el que se fuera a quedar, o algo así?

-No, para nada…- contestó cabizbaja Kaoru –quizás después pensó mejor las cosas y se arrepintió, después de todo, es demasiado lo que tiene que hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Kaoru estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, Megumi se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, y atrayéndola hacia ella para que llorara tranquila.

-Kaoru- comenzó Megumi, hablando con suavidad –sabes que a pesar de todo, no estás sola. Quizás no es tan malo, y tu padre sólo se enoje por unos días, estoy segura que te quiere tanto que no te hará daño a ti, y mucho menos al bebé.

Kaoru sintió deseos de reír con ironía, desestimando las palabras de Megumi, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro.

Sintieron unos golpecitos en el shoji y que luego lo corrían. Ahí estaba Yukari, la madre de Kaoru, que las miró extrañada unos momentos, y luego se fijó en Kaoru.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo la mujer. Kaoru por unos momentos sintió pánico –ven conmigo, por favor.

-Sí…- Kaoru sintió sus piernas temblar a penas se apoyó en ella. Megumi, notándolo, decidió acompañarla y asegurarse que al menos, llegaría relativamente bien al lugar de encuentro. Le preocupaba un poco la palidez que presentaba su amiga.

En pocos momentos llegaron al dojo. A Kaoru le pareció extraño que su padre estuviera ahí, sentado, y con un hombre en frente de él que por un momento, no pudo identificar. Eso fue, hasta que pudo distinguir su cabellera pelirroja, y luego sus misteriosos ojos violetas sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Kaoru, que bueno que llegaste- dijo su padre, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Kaoru no podía quitar los ojos de aquel hombre. Lucía una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido en el río hacía unos días.

Su ropa lucía nueva, su cabello reluciente… la chica se dio cuenta que el color oscuro de su gi lo hacía lucir muy guapo.

Endemoniadamente guapo.

Tanto, que deseó por unos momentos que todo ese teatro que se estaba formando entre ellos fuera verdad, sólo para lucirse entre sus amigas por el hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Ken… Kenshin…- se controló, trató de no largarse a llorar debido al alivio que estaba sintiendo. Él estaba ahí, había cumplido con su palabra, y ella estaría eternamente agradecida por ello.

-Buenas tardes, Kaoru-dono- le contestó con suavidad él, sin quitar esa sonrisa que tanto había recordado –me alegro de verla.

Kenshin la vio bonita, sobre todo al notar sus ojos tan brillantes al verlo. Se sentía tranquilo al estarla ayudando, y muy bien también.

Pero esa tranquilidad duró hasta que miró a la muchacha que estaba al lado de Kaoru, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que contarnos!?- Sanosuke, el hermano adoptivo de Kaoru, llegó en esos momentos, mirando a todos los presentes. Se detuvo al notar la presencia del pelirrojo -¿¡Tú!?

Kenshin abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado nervioso. Con las últimas personas que se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en ese lugar, eran, justamente, los dos que tenía al frente.

Sagara Sanosuke y Takani Megumi, o al menos, así los había conocido bien.

Y fue al notar sus miradas, que Kaoru se dio cuenta que el plan no era tan perfecto como lo habían planeado.

--

**Holas!!. Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado también.**

**Quiero aclararles un error del que después me di cuenta. En el capítulo anterior, primero escribí que estaban en Kyoto, y luego en Tokio. La verdad es que están en la segunda ciudad, lo otro fue sólo un error de mi parte que quizás andaba pensando en otras cosas cuando lo escribía, jejeje.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Aynatcristal, Kaoru Parthenopapeus, amary-san y a wiloend por sus reviews, y también a todos los que leen el fic.**


	3. Compromiso

**Capítulo III: Compromiso.**

Kaoru por momentos no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo único que tenía claro era que tanto Kenshin como Sanosuke y Megumi ya se conocían de antes… o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al ver la reacción de Sano al ver al pelirrojo. También tenía claro que se estaba metiendo en un embrollo más o menos serio… y no era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta de ello. Sólo era necesario mirar las caras de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban ahí.

-¿Es que se conocen?- les preguntó Yukari, mirándolos con curiosidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Kojiro -¿cómo es que nosotros no hemos visto antes a este joven?

Sin ponerse de acuerdo los cuatro miraron a la mujer, que les sonreía con cierta diversión. Kenshin aún tenía la boca un poco abierta, por lo que a penas se dio cuenta la cerró rápidamente, tratando de controlar un poco lo nervioso que se estaba sintiendo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar en esos momentos.

-Sanosuke, que bueno que Megumi y tú están aquí- dijo Kojiro, con voz seria –les rogaría a los tres que por favor se sentaran, necesitamos hablar.

Megumi y Sanosuke le hicieron caso inmediatamente, pero a Kaoru le costó reaccionar un poco. Fue sólo el leve empujón que la aprendiza de doctora le dio, que la hizo volver a la realidad. Sintiendo hasta un poco de miedo caminó con ellos hacia ellos, sentándose al lado de Kenshin y los otros dos al lado de ésta.

-¿Son necesarias las presentaciones?- preguntó al aire Kojiro, mientras que Yukari se dedicaba a repartir té entre los presentes –después que se vieron me queda claro que los únicos que no conocíamos a este chico éramos Yukari y yo.

Kaoru notó la voz de su padre algo ligera, como si estuviera muy animado, algo bastante extraño en él, ya que solía ser bastante serio en lo normal. Finalmente decidió que había sido su imaginación, porque su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en sonreír.

-¿De dónde se conocen, Sanosuke?- le preguntó Kojiro al muchacho.

-Eh…- el otro dudó, mirando nervioso a los cuatro que estaban sentados a su lado. Se había dado cuenta que la presencia del pelirrojo no era casualidad, y también que había toda una "historia" en eso, que obviamente él ignoraba –bueno… nosotros…

-Déjame hablar a mí, cariño- lo interrumpió Megumi, dándose cuenta que el otro se sentía acorralado. Kaoru suspiró aliviada, ya que la chica conocía la historia inventada que tenía con Kenshin –Lo conocimos durante el viaje que hicimos con Sanosuke hace un año, antes de casarnos, ¿lo recuerda, Kojiro-san?

El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Casados?, ¿esos dos casados? De pronto le habían dado deseos de largarse a reír, pero no lo consideró prudente. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír muy levemente, tratando de concentrarse en la historia que seguramente estaba inventando Megumi, ya que él sabía perfectamente que no se habían conocido en esos términos tan "pacíficos" como trataba de dar a entender ella.

-Claro… ese viaje fue muy impulsivo de parte de ustedes…

Kaoru frunció el cejo, dándose cuenta que algo no encajaba en la historia que Megumi estaba inventando. Ella sí recordaba el viaje del que estaba hablando su amiga, pero también recordaba el extraño comportamiento que tuvieron tanto Sanosuke como su actual esposa por esos días. La kendoka sabía perfectamente que ellos ocultaban las verdaderas razones del viaje, siempre lo había sospechado, y todo lo que estaba diciendo la otra lo único que hacía era darse cuenta que sus sospechas no estaban equivocadas.

-A Ken-san lo conocimos durante la noche, en una posada- continuó Megumi con su mentira, mientras que los cuatro trataban por todos los medios de continuar con el rostro neutral que llevaban hasta ese momento –él nos ayudó con unos hombres que nos estaban molestando… en realidad, ayudó a Sanosuke- se corrigió luego, con voz graciosa.

-¿Ayudarlo?- Kojiro se volvió hacia Kenshin, que intentaba que su rostro no demostraba lo divertido que encontraba la historia que había contado Megumi -¿es que sabe algún tipo de arte marcial, Himura-san?

-Eh…- por leves instantes Kenshin consideró la posibilidad de mentir, pero luego pensó mejor las cosas y decidió no hacerlo. No era bueno crear más mentiras, pudiendo evitarlas –sí, Kamiya-san, soy un espadachín.

Pudo notar el interés del hombre al escuchar sus palabras, y sin querer no le dieron buena impresión. Había estado averiguando acerca del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, y por las obvias diferencias con el Hitten Mitsurugi, pensó que el padre de Kaoru no vería con buenos ojos su estilo. Pensó en cortar por lo sano: intentar cambiar el tema.

-He estado via...- comenzó el pelirrojo, pero el hombre lo interrumpió, entusiasmado por lo que acababa de descubrir del "muchacho" que tenía al frente.

-¿Sabes que esto es un dojo, cierto?- dijo Kojiro, notándose más animado –el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu aún no es muy conocido en el lugar, pero ya contamos con bastantes estudiantes y cada día aumentan más.

-Me imagino, pero...- comenzó Kenshin nuevamente, pero el otro lo interrumpió nuevamente Kojiro. Al parecer ni se había dado cuenta que el otro había abierto la boca.

-¿Conoces el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?

-Algo he escuchado de él...- contestó Kenshin, completamente derrotado. Definitivamente tenía que trabajar su voluntad –su idea es...

-Proteger la vida- terminó la idea Kojiro, sonriendo -¿está usted de acuerdo con esta idea, Himura-san?

Kenshin pensó unos momentos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no fuera irrespetuosa, ni que tampoco traicionara sus principios ni los de la familia Kamiya.

-Ahm...

-Querido- interrumpió el asunto Yukari, algo contrariada por el camino que había seguido la conversación –sabes que me gusta que te entusiasmes con tus ideas de las espadas y todo eso, pero creo que hoy Himura-san está para otro tema, que desea conversar con los dos.

Kaoru sintió que su estómago se contraía. La hora de la verdad estaba llegando y con la presencia de Sanosuke estaba la posibilidad que todo el plan que había armado con Kenshin se fuera prácticamente a las pailas. Sólo esperaba que su hermano "adoptivo" se diera cuenta que tenía que mantener su boca bien cerrada.

-Ah...- Kenshin se notaba de lo más tranquilo, lo que tenía bastante intrigada a la joven. ¿Es que ese hombre de aspecto tan pacífico de verdad que no estaba sintiendo nada en esos momentos?, ¿ni siquiera un poquito de nervios? –lo que pasa es que...

-Con Kaoru-dono nos conocemos de hace un buen tiempo- la interrumpió Kenshin con suavidad, dándose cuenta que ella no sabía cómo continuar –y bueno... creo que debimos presentarnos antes ante ustedes como... novios...- Kenshin, sin demostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo, tomó con delicadeza la mano de Kaoru, ésta se sonrojó visiblemente, y el pelirrojo ignoró el temblor que sintió de parte de la pelinegra –llevamos un buen tiempo juntos...

-Algo así he oído- interrumpió Kojiro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con algo de severidad a su hija –me lo dijo la gente del pueblo.

-Los chismosos esos...- gruñó Kaoru, mirando hacia otro lado. Y de pronto se dio cuenta, que todos esos chismes que le llegaron no eran sobre Kenshin... sino sobre el otro tonto con el que había estado... ¿el pelirrojo se habrá dado cuenta de ello?

-Espero nos disculpe, no era nuestra intención que se enterara de esa manera- dijo Kenshin, sin quitar el tono tranquilo de su voz –lo que le vengo a decir tiene que ver con eso... es sobre nosotros...

Tanto Kojiro como Yukari abrieron ligeramente los ojos, sorprendidos. Ambos ya estaban suponiendo lo próximo que ocurriría... y de verdad que les sorprendía.

Por otra parte, tanto Megumi como Sanosuke permanecían muy quietos en sus asientos, mirando al frente con rostro neutro. El segundo intentaba por todos los medios entender hacia dónde iba la conversación, y por qué Kenshin y Kaoru se conocían y estaban en esa situación tan formal... Megumi sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien para su "cuñada"

-He venido a pedir la mano de Kaoru...

La mirada que Kenshin le dedicó... con sólo ver sus ojos violetas y la sonrisa tranquila Kaoru sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían como nunca antes, que en su estómago bailaban millones de mariposas y que su corazón latía con fuerza. Definitivamente nunca se había sentido así por alguien.

Sanosuke los miró con los ojos como platos. Jamás de los jamases se habría imaginado eso de ellos dos. A su lado Megumi sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta que extrañamente la imagen de Kenshin y Kaoru juntos no era para nada desagradable... al contrario.

Tanto Yukari como Kojiro no contestaron inmediatamente, aunque la primera tenía una sonrisa que bien podía definirse como "de oreja a oreja". El hombre miró suspicaz a la pareja y, al notar esa mirada, Kaoru comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Kaoru- dijo Kojiro, serio –deseo hablar unos minutos a solas con el señor Himura, por favor, déjanos solos... ustedes también vayan con ella, Sanosuke, Megumi.

-Sí- no tenía deseos de salir, pero no le quedó de otra. Mirando fijamente a Kenshin se puso de pie y salió junto a los otros dos, que a penas se vieron a una distancia prudente, comenzaron las interrogaciones.

-¿De dónde es que conoces a Kenshin?- le preguntó Sanosuke a Kaoru -¿de verdad que piensas casarte con él?

-No... o sea, sí...- Kaoru se vio de pronto muy confusa. Había comenzado a sentirse mal –Tú no entiendes nada, Sanosuke.

-¿Y cómo es que pretendes que entienda, si no eres capaz de explicarme?- reclamó el chico, cruzándose de brazos –de hace días que te noto muy extraña, y por más que te pregunto no me has querido decir nada... a pesar de todos los años que nos conocemos y que sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

Kaoru sonrió, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Sabía que Sanosuke tenía razón, si prácticamente había crecido con él desde que tenía seis años, después que llegara casi moribundo al pueblo, y que su padre decidiera que se quedara en su casa como un integrante más de la familia.

-Te explicaré todo, Sanosuke- dijo Kaoru, con tranquilidad –pero tú también tienes que darme algunas explicaciones a mí, junto con Megumi y Kenshin. Toda esa historia del viaje de placer nunca me lo he creído, y por fin puedo notar que tenía razón. ¿Cierto?

Pudo notar las miradas culpables que cruzaron los otros dos. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de conversarlo, en esos momentos sentía más miedo y curiosidad por lo que estaban hablando Kenshin y su padre.

-Himura-san- dijo Kojiro, una vez que los tres estuvieron solos en dojo –no es por ofender, pero comprenderá que no puedo entregar a mi hija al primer desconocido que se cruce en el camino, debo saber más de usted, si es que va a ser parte de nuestra familia.

-Claro, Kojiro-san, lo entiendo perfectamente- contestó Kenshin, con esa sonrisa misteriosa que tanto lo caracterizaba –por esa razón contestaré todas las preguntas que desee hacerme, pero me gustaría que Kaoru-dono estuviera presente también, ella tiene derecho a enterarse de todo lo que hablamos aquí.

-Está bien, si es lo que desea...- accedió Kojiro, asintiendo.

En menos de cinco minutos los cuatro ya estaban listos para comenzar el interrogatorio. Kaoru se sentía nerviosa, pero intentaba mantenerse calmada, sobre todo por Kenshin, ya que su calma de verdad que la estaba envidiando en esos momentos.

-Bien, joven, quisiera saber sobre su familia. ¿Vive con sus padres?- le preguntó Kojiro, y por algunos momentos Kenshin se preguntó si su futuro "suegro" pensaba que era un adolescente o algo así.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era niño- contestó con seguridad Kenshin –durante mi niñez viví con un hombre que fue como un padre, en la ciudad de Kyoto. Ahora estoy instalado en esta ciudad, trabajando de cocinero en el restaurante Akabeko.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida. ¿En el Akabeko?, ¿es que estaba trabajando ahí todos esos días, y ella sin saberlo?. Realmente no podía creerlo.

-Hay algo de su historia que no me cuadra- dijo Kojiro –usted fue un samurai... por lo que veo, no deja esa espada a pesar de la ley que lo prohíbe...

-Lo sé, y no tengo nada qué decir respecto a eso- contestó Kenshin –simplemente estoy acostumbrado a su presencia... no puedo evitarlo... pero no se preocupe, ésta espada no puede hacer daño alguno.

-¿Y de qué manera se puede lograr eso, Himura?- preguntó con escepticismo Kamiya.

Kenshin estaba esperando esa pregunta. Tomó en sus manos la sakabattou y se la entregó a Kojiro, con la intención que la descubriera y se diera cuenta de la particularidad de su arma. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notarlo.

-Pero...

-Es una sakabattou- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo –no puede hacer daño porque su filo está invertido. Con ella me dedico a defender a la gente del pueblo que requiera alguna ayuda de mi parte.

-¿Y qué pasaría si decidieras dar vuelta la hoja?- preguntó con suspicacia Kojiro. Kenshin extrañamente se puso muy serio.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo- contestó con gravedad.

Kojiro volvió a dejar la sakabattou en su funda y se la entregó a Kenshin, soltando un suspiro. Luego se quedó pensativo unos momentos, mirando a la pareja fijamente.

-Himura, la verdad no tengo ninguna objeción de que ustedes se comprometan- dijo Kojiro, Kaoru sonrió ampliamente –pero... me gustaría conocerte un poco más, ya sabes...

-Lo entiendo perfectamente- Kenshin se inclinó levemente –le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me está brindando.

-Se nota que eres un buen muchacho- dijo Kojiro –aunque me extraña un poco que trabajes de cocinero con Tae... dime, ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar?

-Los viajes constantes, señor- contestó Kenshin.

-¿Y qué tanto puede viajar un joven que no pasa los 20 años?- preguntó Yukari.

-¿Oro?, ¿20?- preguntó Kenshin –creo que está equivocada, Yukari-dono, yo tengo 28 años.

Esta vez, Kaoru no fue la única que se sorprendió.

--------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**He aquí otro capítulo del fic. Espero que me disculpen, pero ahora aparte de la unviersidad, me puse a trabajar, por lo que ahora mi tiempo libre se ha reducido dramáticamente, algo que de verdad lamento.**

**Agradezco a Aynatcristal, ran-chan, amary-san, Elizabeth Salazar, mari8876, Novelle de Telleyrand y a Gabyhyatt, que me dejaron comentarios por el cap anterior.**

**Eso... saludos a todos!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Explicaciones

**IV. Explicaciones.**

Estaba anocheciendo y cuatro personas estaban reunidas en un restaurante. Éstos eran Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi, que estaban cenando los cuatro sentados alrededor de una de las mesitas. Después de hablar de temas triviales, se quedaron en silencio, mientras terminaban de comer. En algún momento tendrían que comenzar las explicaciones, aunque ninguno quisiera hablar de ello.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar todos callados o de a poco comenzamos a explicar qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sanosuke de pronto. Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando.

-En ese caso- dijo Kaoru –empieza tú y Megumi a decir de dónde es que conocen a Kenshin, después de todo, su historia es anterior a ésta...

Tanto Megumi como su esposo se miraron, y silenciosamente quedaron en que sería ella quien empezara a hablar.

-Kaoru, ¿recuerdas cuando llegué al pueblo?- preguntó, la otra asintió –bueno, en esos momentos les dije que unos bandidos habían asaltado la caravana con la que viajaba, pero era mentira. La verdad es que estaba huyendo de una banda de fabricantes de opio, que me obligaban a trabajar para ellos fabricándolo...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó impresionada la otra. Megumi asintió.

-Sanosuke me ayudó cuando me atraparon... gracias a él me liberé de ellos un tiempo y me llevó a tu casa, presentándome como una amiga de él que estaba de viaje.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió mientras pensábamos en otra cosa. Quise pedirle ayuda a Kojiro-san pero Megumi no me dejó, pensó que sería más prudente si sólo nosotros dos sabíamos del tema.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron a mí?- preguntó molesta Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos. Eso lo tomaba como una falta de confianza hacia ella, ya que gustosa les hubiera ayudado.

-Era muy peligroso, Kaoru- dijo Megumi, dándose cuenta de la razón de su enojo –no queríamos involucrar a nadie más en el asunto.

-Eso mismo, Jou-chan, así que no te enojes por nada- sonrió Sanosuke, divertido –como te decíamos, pasaron algunas semanas y encontraron a Megumi, y se la llevaron aprovechando un momento en que estaba sola, y cuando decidí ir a buscarla, fue cuando conocía a Kenshin.

-Así es- afirmó el pelirrojo –conocí a Sanosuke de camino a Tokio. Acampamos juntos una noche y después de insistirle un poco me dejó ayudarlo a rescatar a Megumi-dono- continuó el pelirrojo –nos costó un poco hacerlo, ya que eran bastante organizados, pero lo logramos... nunca imaginé que se terminarían casando, lo único que hacían eran discutir- agregó Kenshin, divertido.

-Para que veas las vueltas de la vida- dijo Sanosuke, divertido –y ahora, creo que al menos yo me merezco una explicación también, nunca pensé que Jou-chan se casaría tan luego, y mucho menos con Kenshin, ya que tenía entendido que tenía otro novio.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza, entristecida por el comentario. Megumi, al darse cuenta, le dio un golpe a su marido en el brazo. Éste se quejó, mientras se sobaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?- preguntó a su esposa, molesto –sólo estoy diciendo lo último que sabía del noviazgo de Kaoru. No sabía que había terminado, y que había comenzado una nueva relación, ¡y nada más que con Kenshin!, qué casualidad, ¿no?

-Esto lo hago para ayudar a Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin –nosotros nos conocimos hace sólo unos cuantos días.

-¿Ayudarla?- Sanosuke se vio más confundido aún -¿por qué ayudarla?, ¿tienes algún problema muy grave, Kaoru?

Una vez Kenshin había escuchado por ahí, en uno de sus tantos viajes (¿o había sido su maestro el que se lo comentó?), que las mujeres embarazadas solían ser un tanto cambiantes en su estado de ánimo y demasiado sensibles... así que la reacción de Kaoru a las palabras de Sanosuke las atribuyó al embarazo, porque tan terribles como para ponerse a llorar y salir casi corriendo del lugar no eran...

-¡Eres un insensible, Sanosuke!- y el pobre muchacho recibió otro golpe de regalo de su esposa, aunque mucho más fuerte. Acto seguido, Megumi se puso de pie y siguió a su cuñada.

Sanosuke miró consternado a Kenshin.

-¿Me quieres decir qué fue lo que dije que le afectó tanto?- preguntó.

-Nada- Kenshin se encogió de hombros –lo que pasa es que Kaoru-dono anda sensible, nada más, y la presión terminó por hacerla explotar... o llorar, como quieras.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó, bastante serio Sanosuke.

-Está embarazada- contestó Kenshin, y antes que el otro se lanzara sobre él para golpearlo, decidió que era más sano para su integridad física el aclarar mejor las cosas –no es mío, por si acaso...- dijo rápidamente, levantando las manos para intentar que el otro se quedara en el mismo lugar.

-¿Ah no?- Sanosuke enarcó una ceja y, volviéndose a sentar (ya estaba listo para golpearlo), se cruzó de brazos y esperó una muy buena explicación del hombre que tenía en frente de él -¿en ese caso por qué vas a ser tú el que se case con ella, y no el verdadero padre del bebé que ella está esperando?

-Es una historia algo larga- suspiró Kenshin –a Kaoru la conocí hace unos días, cuando llegué a Tokio. Se desmayó y me quedé con ella hasta que despertó, luego me contó de su problema y que no sabía cómo solucionarlo... estaba embarazada y él terminó su noviazgo con ella por eso mismo. Tenía miedo de contárselo a su padre, por lo que estaba muy angustiada.

-En eso la entiendo- dijo Sanosuke –Kojiro-san suele ser muy estricto, sobre todo con ella. Si se hubiera enterado quizás qué habría hecho...

-Eso mismo me dio a entender, por lo que le propuse un trato- continuó Kenshin, y notó la mirada interesada de Sanosuke –simularíamos que éramos novio y yo iba con su padre a pedirla en matrimonio, pero antes de éste yo me iría, así ella no quedaría mal en frente de los demás, sino yo.

Sanosuke guardó silencio, en una actitud que a Kenshin le dio la impresión de que estaba analizando el plan. Después de unos momentos que pareció meditar bastante serio (tanto que a Kenshin le dieron deseos de reír), se decidió a dar su opinión.

-Tú plan me parece interesante- dijo, Kenshin pensó que realmente su opinión no cambiaba mucho las cosas a esas alturas –pero me queda una duda bastante fuerte. Si se supone que eres tú el que la abandonas, ¿cómo quedará ella a los ojos de los demás porque eso ocurre?, es otra manera de ver el supuesto matrimonio, pero quizás necesitan otro punto de vista para aclarar las ideas.

-Te refieres a que ella será deshonrada porque yo la abandonaré, ¿cierto?- el otro asintió, Kenshin pensó unos momentos –mira, Sano, no es que no me interese si alguien piensa así, pero creo que una persona tiene que ser bastante retorcida para culpar al abandonado que al que abandona, ¿no crees?

-Sí... eso sí... ¿y qué vas a hacer con Battousai?- preguntó el castaño. Kenshin se puso repentinamente serio -¿Kaoru lo sabe?

-Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pienso de Battousai- dijo el pelirrojo –prefiero no contárselo a Kaoru salvo que sea muy necesario... por la manera en que reaccionaste cuando te enteraste me imagino que la familia de Kaoru lo hará de la misma manera... además, sólo me quedaré unos días, lo menos posible, así que de no ser necesario, no hablaré del tema.

-Entiendo... pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo- replicó Sanosuke –creo que el que no se lo cuentes a Kojiro-san ni a Yukari-san está muy bien, no sabría decirte cómo reaccionarían en caso de que se enteraran, pero creo que a Kaoru sí deberías decírselo- no dejó que Kenshin lo interrumpiera –ella es diferente a su padre, lo habrás notado. Quizás se espante un poco por tu pasado de hitokiri, pero no te juzgará por él... además que no le conviene decirte nada porque puedes decidir no ayudarla y ese, definitivamente, es un punto a tu favor.

Kenshin sintió unas gotas en su cabeza, y prefirió no contestarle a su amigo. En esos momentos vieron que Kaoru y Megumi volvían. La primera aún afectada por lo que pasó anteriormente, y la segunda mirando feo a su esposo.

-Jou-chan, lo siento- dijo Sanosuke a penas la chica se sentó, ésta lo miró con los ojos algo vidriosos –sabes que a veces suelo meter la pata por imprudente, pero ya lo sé todo y te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo.

A Kaoru se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero ésta vez de la emoción. Sólo se atrevió a asentir, pensando que si se decidía a agradecerle con palabras, lo más seguro era que se pondría a llorar nuevamente. Kenshin, que estaba sentado frente a ella, le extendió una taza con té, para que se tranquilizara.

-Gracias...- murmuró, bajando la vista apenada. Casi no conocía a su "prometido" y estaba armando tales escenas en frente de él.

-¿Dónde te quedarás a dormir, Ken-san?- le preguntó Megumi, más que nada para sacar el silencio algo incómodo que estaba sobre ellos.

-Mi idea era quedarme en una posada, pero Kamiya-san me pidió que me quedara en su casa...- contestó algo contrariado Kenshin –insistió tanto que no me quedó otra que aceptar.

-¿Te molesta quedarte con nosotros?- le preguntó Kaoru, con algo de timidez (algo extraño en ella)

-No es eso- contestó rápidamente el otro –es que...- Kenshin suspiró, pensando en una manera simple de explicarse –digamos que... como soy un vagabundo no suelo tener mucho contacto con la gente, entonces se me hace extraño estar rodeado de ella... pero no es que me moleste.

-En ese caso te incomoda- dijo Sanosuke.

-O simplemente- dijo Megumi, con el tono de sabelotodo que todos conocían muy bien –temes encariñarte con la gente porque sabes que en algún momento tendrás que partir y dejarlos atrás definitivamente- el silencio que reinó sobre la mesa, le dio a entender a Megumi que no se equivocaba. Sonrió ligeramente –esa fue la impresión que me dio cuando te conocimos. Nos ayudaste incluso arriesgando tu vida, pero a pesar de eso no quisiste compartir ni una cena con nosotros y te fuiste inmediatamente... aún me pregunto qué fue lo que viste en Kaoru para que aceptaras ayudarla de esa manera...

Kenshin no contestó, se limitó a beber un poco de té, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Megumi había dicho. Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad, y fue en ese momento en que decidió que necesitaba saber más de él.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- le preguntó –todos sabemos que los vagabundos tienen una historia detrás, nadie se hace uno porque simplemente un día le dan deseos... además, por lo que he escuchado, te dedicas a ayudar a los demás... no entiendo realmente...

El pelirrojo dejó la taza en frente de él, con rostro serio. Pensó en las palabras que Sanosuke le había dicho, y se dio cuenta que no era justo para Kaoru que no se enterara realmente de quién fue...

-¿Sabe algo de Hitokiri Battousai, Kaoru-dono?- le preguntó.

-Ah... bueno, lo que dicen todos- comentó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros –que fue un asesino a sangre fría, temido por todos y que...- de pronto Kaoru se quedó en silencio, y miró a Kenshin -¿qué tienes que ver con Battousai?

-... Yo soy Battousai- dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru abrió ligeramente la boca, pero no dijo nada. Luego miró a Sanosuke y a Megumi y ambos asintieron a un tiempo, bastante serios. Frunció el cejo, volviendo la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Definitivamente la imagen que tenía de la gran leyenda del Bakumatsu no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que tenía en frente de ella. Al contrario... le parecía el ser más pacífico que había conocido.

Definitivamente, lo que le habían contado no cuadraba con lo que ella pensaba.

-Je... es una broma, ¿cierto?- todos negaron a un tiempo –pero... ¿cómo?... Kenshin... tú... eres tan distinto a cómo me pintaron a Battousai...

-Por eso es que a nadie le llama la atención éste atolondrado- la interrumpió Sanosuke, dándole un golpe a Kenshin en la cabeza, el cual sólo dijo un "oro" –es su mejor manera de camuflarse en la sociedad...

-Sano, ya te lo dije- replicó Kenshin, sobándose el chichón que le quedó debido al golpe –no se trata de "camuflarme", simplemente no deseo...

-Sí, sí... ya se me tu historia- lo interrumpió Sano, Kenshin suspiró –será mejor que volvamos, Kojiro-san tenía deseos de luchar contigo, Kenshin...

-Lo sé... y no se cómo negarme...- admitió el pelirrojo.

-¿Negarte?- Kaoru lo miró entre confusa y sorprendida –pero eres muy bueno luchando, ¿por qué querrías negarte?

-Porque no puedo pelear con la sakabattou, se supone que no tengo que llamar mucho la atención y las espadas de bambú se me dan fatal- soltó un suspiro –creo que de ésta no me salvaré...

-Hay cosas peores- dijo Sanosuke, mientras salían del lugar –es mejor luchar en contra de una espada de bambú que en contra de varios espadachines comandados por un traficante desesperado y con una ametralladora...

-Visto desde ese punto de vista...- murmuró Kenshin.

Emprendieron el camino al dojo. Un poco más atrás, Kaoru y Megumi los seguían con paso lento.

-¿Tú crees que hice bien?- le preguntó Kaoru a Megumi, ésta la miró confusa –confiar en Kenshin... me parece tan misterioso a ratos.

-Creo que no pudiste encontrar a mejor persona- sonrió la doctora –Kenshin es de esas personas que es capaz de dar la vida por alguien que no conoce, pero que considera que lucha por algo justo... creo que esa es la penitencia que decidió hacer debido a los asesinatos que cometió durante el Bakumatsu.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No... tú misma lo dijiste, los vagabundos deciden serlo por algo... ¿qué puede hacer que el asesino más famoso se haya hecho un vagabundo con la sola aspiración de ayudar a la gente del pueblo?- dijo Megumi, mirando al pelirrojo –no encuentro otra explicación a su decisión, sólo que la culpa no le deje vivir en paz.

-Si fuera así...- dijo Kaoru, volviendo su vista al frente también –él mismo se limita en su posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad... que triste debe ser vivir así.

-Tienes razón. Pero hay algo que me intriga aún...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué decidió ayudarte?- dijo Megumi –no me cuadra para nada a la imagen de él que tengo... cuando Sanosuke y él me rescataron, junto con la policía llegó Yamagata-san, Jefe del ejército. Le ofreció ser oficial supremo, pero él no quiso...

-¿Se negó?- Kaoru estaba más que impresionada.

-Sí, dijo que quería estar cerca de la gente, que son los que realmente necesitan su ayuda... además, está la manera de ayudarte a ti, ¿ves que el tipo de ayuda que te da a ti no concuerda con las demás?... ¿por qué querría Kenshin establecer una relación tan cercana contigo?... definitivamente no es su estilo.

Kaoru volvió su vista al frente, dándose cuenta que en cierta manera Megumi tenía razón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo del fic. Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Un saludo a todos, en especial a Gabyhyatt, Momo-chan, Mari8876, Amary-san, Novelle de Telleyrand y a Hit chan, que me dejaron comentarios. **

**Eso... nos vemos!!**


	5. Un día más no le hace daño a nadie

**V. Un día más... no le hace daño a nadie.**

Kenshin observaba la habitación que le habían asignado en penumbras, sintiéndose extraño por estar en ese lugar al que no pertenecía, pero que en parte se sentía bastante cómodo, sobre todo al compartir con Sanosuke, Megumi y Kaoru.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes, al fondo y apoyó su espada en su hombro, preparándose para dormir, como suponía que hacía el resto de la familia. Cerró los ya más que dispuesto, pero unos golpecitos llamaron su atención, y se puso de pie, extrañado. La que estaba del otro lado no era otra que Kaoru, vestida en yukata.

-¿Kaoru-dono, qué hace aquí?- le preguntó extrañado Kenshin.

-Quisiera...- la chica pareció dudar, pero luego de un suspiro que dio continuó hablando –quisiera conversar un rato contigo... no te molesta, ¿cierto?

-Eh...- el otro se vio más confundido aún –bueno... yo no tengo problema, pero... no creo que se vea bien que sea en este cuarto, ya sabe, pueden pensar mal.

-Jeje, sí, creo que tienes razón- la chica miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse –ven, vamos al patio, ahí podremos conversar tranquilos y sin que nadie piense tonteras.

-Como diga, Kaoru-dono.

El silencio los acompañó en su camino hacia el patio, y un poco después también. La verdad era que ni Kaoru sabía qué era lo que pretendía al intentar conversar con él a solas, y menos a esas horas de la noche. Quizás tenía que empezar a admitir que ese pelirrojo le agradaba mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de aceptar, sobre todo cuando veía sus ojos violetas sonriéndole... como en esos momentos.

-Te vas mañana, ¿cierto?- fue lo que le preguntó, y no sabía la razón, pero eso en parte la entristecía, a pesar de saber que el "trato" que ambos habían realizado hacía que ellos estarían en esa situación por uno o dos días... al siguiente sería el segundo.

-Sí...- contestó Kenshin, sonriendo un poco –lo más seguro es que sea antes de que todos despierten... ya sabe, para que el plan nuestro pueda funcionar.

-Claro...- murmuró Kaoru, mirando entristecida hacia el suelo. Kenshin la miró con curiosidad, en parte extrañado por la reacción de ella ante su partida. ¿Es que se estaba encariñando con él?, pero si con suerte se conocían un poco.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- le preguntó, más que nada para salir de la duda que le daba la actitud de la chica.

-No, nada- Kaoru se obligó a sonreír -¿Sanosuke sabe que te vas?

-Sí, lo conversamos mientras volvíamos del Akabeko, y en parte está de acuerdo.

-¿En parte?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Sí... ya sabe cómo es él, me dice que me quede más tiempo, aunque sea unos días más, después de todo, no tengo intenciones de volver a Tokio en muchos años.

-Entiendo...- Kaoru permaneció en silencio unos momentos más -¿sabes?, creo que a mí también me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, al menos para agradecerte de mejor manera la ayuda que me estás brindando.

-No es necesario que lo haga, Kaoru-dono- replicó Kenshin con suavidad –usted no me debe nada, esto no lo estoy haciendo para que me pague, o algo...

-Lo sé, Kenshin... es sólo que quizás tú no le has tomado realmente el peso a lo que estás haciendo- él la miró confusa –bueno, ya conociste a mi papá, y lo estricto que es... si él se enterara que lo que hice fue desobedecerlo de esa manera... ya sabes cómo es la gente.

-Lo sé, pero también entiendo que quizás su padre no hubiera reaccionado tan mal después de todo- ella lo miró sorprendida –puede que él sea muy estricto, incluso frío con usted... pero la quiere, eso se le nota con sólo fijarse cómo la mira... quizás se hubiera enojado un poco con usted, en una de esas desilusionado... pero jamás la hubiera dejado sola.

Kaoru se vio en la obligación de mirar hacia otro lado, porque estaba sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos, y ella lo que menos deseaba era que Kenshin la viera llorar nuevamente ese día. Soltó un suspiro a la vez que él se ponía de pie.

-En su estado no es bueno que haga esfuerzos innecesarios- le dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie –será mejor que vayamos a dormir, usted necesita descansar.

-Y tú también- dijo ella, y levantó los ojos para mirarlo –muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, Kenshin, con tú presencia en el dojo de verdad que has sido un gran apoyo.

-De nada, Kaoru-dono, de verdad me hubiera gustado poder ayudarla más.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, en silencio, pero ninguno pudo dormir muy bien.

Si Kaoru le había dicho a Kenshin que deseaba que se quedara más, era porque así lo deseara. Sabía que era muy difícil que aceptara, incluso podría ser peor, porque se estaba encariñando muy rápido con él a pesar que ella sabía que después de ese día difícilmente lo volvería a ver. Pero la verdad poco le estaba importando, dentro de ella incluso estaba el secreto deseo de que no se fuera, aunque se quedara como amiga de ella, y no como su esposo... aunque tuviera que verlo de lejos, le daba igual.

Sólo no tenía deseos de perder el contacto con él.

Por otra parte, Kenshin también estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para intentar dormir. No quería aceptarlo, pero el estar esos días en Tokio le estaban haciendo dudar terriblemente acerca del favor que le hacía a Kaoru... empezando, y Megumi tenía mucha razón al decir que era extraño su manera de ayudar. Claro, siempre intentaba ayudar, pero también con eso estaba el hecho de que trataba de involucrarse lo menos posible con los demás, con suerte y cruzaba unas cuantas palabras después...

Pero no entendía por qué con Kaoru todo estaba siendo diferente. Sabía que le había llamado la atención desde que la había visto, y que de todas las maneras que pudo ayudarla simplemente eligió la que más la involucraba con ella: hacerse pasar por su prometido. Y aunque habían quedado de acuerdo que estarían "juntos" sólo un día, las ganas de irse de ese lugar cada vez eran menores.

Y aunque se podría decir que casi no lo deseaba, cuando estaba comenzando a amanecer estaba más que listo para retomar su camino de vagabundo. Tomó su bolsa de viaje y, con la sakabattou al cinto, salió en silencio del cuarto en el que se había quedado. Pensó en que le hubieran dado ganas de despedirse de Kaoru, sin saber que ella sí había escuchado cuando partió, y lo único que había podido hacer, fue suspirar con tristeza al notar que él sí había cumplido su promesa.

Había llegado al patio de la casa, con el rostro serio y tratando de no pensar en el pesar que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era increíble todo lo que se había encariñado con esa familia en sólo... un día.

-Himura-san, ¿va a algún lugar?- escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era Yukari, la madre de Kaoru.

-Eh... ¿qué hace levantada a esta hora?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando que no se notara que lo único que quería era que ella se olvidara de la primera pregunta que le hizo.

-No podía dormir, así que decidí comenzar con los preparativos- contestó Yukari, llegando en frente de Kenshin y extendiéndole un balde que tenía en sus manos –ven a ayudarme, muchacho, tengo entendido que eres un buen cocinero, por lo que Tae me dijo.

Sin poder negarse, Kenshin dejó en el suelo su bolsa de viaje y tomó en sus manos el balde que Yukari le entregó, y luego la siguió a la cocina, pensando que lo más seguro era que si no se iba en esos momentos, ya ese día no podría hacerlo...

Bueno... quizás un día más no le haría daño a nadie. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-Es extraño que un hombre sepa cocinar, y mucho más si en su tiempo fue un samurái... por cierto, ¿no ha tenido problemas por portar esa espada?, hace dos años hay una ley que lo prohíbe...

-Ah, si, en algunas ocasiones- Kenshin sonrió torpemente –pero casi nada... jejeje...

-Ya veo... ayúdeme con esto, por favor...

Kenshin se pasó casi toda la mañana en la cocina con Yukari, ayudándola con los deberes necesarios ahí. Poco a poco la vida fue recobrándose en el dojo, y Kaoru se obligó a levantarse, porque al sentirse tan deprimida lo único que quería era quedarse acostada en su futón. Pero no, se levantó y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Kaoru-dono- le sonrió Kenshin al verla llegar, y pudo notar que su aspecto no era muy bueno, debido a que no había podido dormir muy bien.

La chica se acercó a él, mirándolo con atención, por momentos pensando que estaba soñando, hasta que llegó a su lado y sonrió.

-Pero... tú... ¿no que te ibas al amanecer?- le preguntó ella, en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara. Kenshin tomó sus manos y la sentó a su lado.

-Un día más... no debe hacerle daño a nadie, ¿cierto?- le contestó bien bajito, y Kaoru asintió, sonriente.

Definitivamente su día comenzaba de manera excelente.

Y Kaoru no fue la única gratamente sorprendida con la presencia del pelirrojo. Aunque ni Sanosuke ni Megumi se refirieron al tema, los dos se notaron animados al darse cuenta que él se iba a quedar aunque fuera un poco más.

-Imagino que querrán estar un rato solos- dijo alegre Yukari después del desayuno, Kaoru se sonrojó levemente y Kenshin procuró mirar hacia otro lado –así que para ayudarlos les encargaré las compras del día, así podrán pasear, y en la noche tendremos una pequeña celebración por su compromiso...

-¿¡Qué!?- Kaoru se vio tan sorprendida por las palabras de su madre, que se llegó a poner pálida. Tanto Yukari como Kojiro la quedaron mirando con extrañeza. Tras un disimulado codazo de Kenshin, ella trató de calmarse –quiero decir... ¿no creen que es...?... bueno... no creo que sea necesario hacer algo así, mamá...

-Claro que sí, hija, no todos los días te comprometes- contestó feliz Yukari, dando por terminada la discusión. Kaoru miró a Kenshin y éste se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aceptando salir a comprar con ella.

Durante los primeros minutos de camino, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, Kaoru más que nada por vergüenza a lo ocurrido durante el desayuno y Kenshin, suponiendo lo que ocurría, prefirió no molestarla.

-Kenshin...- dijo de pronto ella, llamando su atención –de verdad lamento lo de mis padres... nunca pensé que harían algo así.

-No se preocupe, Kaoru-dono- Kenshin le sonrió –no hay nada de malo en eso, lo único que lamento, eso sí, es que al final todo sea una mentira...

-Sí...- de pronto la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojó notoriamente, pero para su suerte, Kenshin se notaba algo distraído esa mañana –por cierto, Kenshin, ¿por qué te quedaste?, pensé que saldrías temprano...

-Era mi intención, pero me encontré con Yukari-san- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de resignación –me obligó a que la ayudara en la cocina a preparar el desayuno, y luego se me hizo muy tarde para irme.

-Entiendo...

-Pero no se preocupe, mañana sin falta que me voy- agregó luego el otro, con voz más alegre. Kaoru lo miró unos momentos y luego un intento de sonrisa cruzó su rostro. El sólo pensar que él se iría la entristecía como no tenía idea.

A penas llegaron al pueblo comenzaron con su labor. Algunas personas miraban con extrañeza a Kaoru y su acompañante, ya que parecían tener cierta cercanía a pesar que ellos nunca lo habían visto por los alrededores. Después de realizar la mayoría de las compras, pasaron a comer al Akabeko, y fueron atendidos por Tae, que se quedó conversando un rato con ellos.

-De echo, Kaoru, me sorprende que no sepas lo de la fiesta de compromiso, si es que se puede llamar así- decía Tae –tú mamá vino a contármelo ayer, casi me hizo jurar que asistiría.

-¿De verdad?, a mí no me había contado nada- dijo Kaoru, suspirando. En parte se sentía mal de que sus padres se sintieran de esa manera ante su mentira.

-A todo esto, ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí, ¡tendrían que estar preparándose!- los comenzó a retar Tae, los otros dos se miraron algo confundidos.

-Pero si es al anochecer...- dijo Kaoru –con Kenshin teníamos intenciones de almorzar aquí.

-Ah, en ese caso, hoy invita la casa, así que coman tranquilos...

-Creo que Sanosuke se va a querer morir cuando lo sepa- comentó Kaoru una vez que Tae los dejó solos, Kenshin rió un poco –es en serio...

-Lo sé...

Tal como Kaoru había dicho, la pequeña celebración se llevó a cabo al anochecer. Estaban presentes los miembros de la familia Kamiya, Kenshin y los amigos más cercanos a la familia. Antes que comenzara, Megumi y Kaoru habían estado conversando un rato, mientras ambas se preparaban para ir.

-¿Por qué en vez de notarte más animada, te veo y siento más triste?- le preguntó de pronto la aprendiza de doctora, Kaoru la miró –es en serio, Kaoru, prácticamente el plan que tenías con Kenshin ha funcionado a las mil maravillas... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-No lo sé...- la kendoka se encogió de hombros –es sólo que... a pesar de eso, hay algo que no deja que me sienta del todo tranquila.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo que pueda ser?... lo único que falta es que Kenshin se vaya, y prácticamente quedas salvada...- fue en ese momento que Megumi se dio cuenta del cambio que tuvieron los ojos de Kaoru, y la quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación –Kaoru... no me digas que...

-No, Megumi- la cortó la otra rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando –no vayas a creer que me gusta o algo así... simplemente me he encariñado con él, no es muy difícil hacerlo, y el pensar que tenga que cortar toda relación con él, es...

-¿De verdad es sólo eso?- preguntó Megumi, mirándola con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto que sí, a penas lo conozco- mientras decía eso, Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, en un intento de escapar del interrogatorio –es imposible que sienta algo por él, Megumi, no pienses cosas así.

Kaoru dejó la habitación dejando sola a una pensativa Megumi. Ella estaba más que segura que Kaoru no había sido del todo sincera con sus palabras.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hola, ¿qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado el cap del fic.**

**Les deseo a todos los lectores unas felices Fiestas (aunque bueno, ya pasó Navidad, jejeje), así que con ganas espero que tengan un buen Año Nuevo.**

**Agradezco a Mari8876, Mai Maxwell y a Daniela-rk por dejar comentarios en el cap anterior. **

**Saludos!!!!!!**


	6. Bajo las Estrellas

**VI.**** Bajo las estrellas**

La fiesta de compromiso en sí no era muy esplendorosa, lo que en parte, agradeció, ya que a pesar que la familia juraba que todo ese teatro montado por él y por Kaoru era verdad, le daba pena que se preocuparan tanto por algo que al final no iba a tener un buen fin. Porque al final, bueno, si era sincero consigo mismo se estaba acostumbrando a esa familia… lo que le hacía un poco difícil salir de esa casa.

Kenshin así se sintió, demasiado inseguro, cuando salió del cuarto en que durmió la noche anterior y todos los invitados lo quedaron mirando sonrientes, como si ya lo hubieran aceptado como uno más en la familia.

Y también tenía que admitir que se sintió extraño cuando se vio obligado por todos a que se sentara a un lado de Kaoru durante la comida. La chica esa tarde llevaba el cabello suelto (siempre la había visto con la coleta alta y los mechones a los lados), y al pelirrojo le dio la impresión que ella rehuía su mirada como si hubiera pasado algo. Cuando miró a Sanosuke tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

Kaoru sólo deseaba que se terminara la cena, y no era porque no le agradara la compañía que tenía en esos momentos a su lado (es decir, Kenshin), sino porque todo lo que estaban logrando ella y el pelirrojo con la mentira estaba causando que se sintiera mal por tener que mentir tanto.

Miró de reojo a su lado y se encontró con que Kenshin parecía igual de incómodo que ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello sonrió levemente. Al menos no era la única que se sentía como un energúmeno en medio de toda esa gente que celebraba lo que al final era una farsa.

La chica continuó mirando al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, recordando sin querer las palabras que le había dicho Megumi antes de que comenzara la cena. ¿Es que de verdad podía llegar a enamorarse de un hombre como ese?... bueno, empezando, había sido durante su juventud un asesino, el más mortal, tanto que ya era una leyenda en Japón; contrario a eso, en esos momentos no se veía capaz de iniciar una pelea o algo así (contrario completamente a Sanosuke). Sin contar que con el cabello que tenía lo que menos hacía era pasar desapercibido entre la gente, si lo primero que llamaba su atención era el fuerte color de su pelo, por mucho que tratara de pasarlo por alto con esa cola que usaba.

Pero, lo que nunca podría negar de él, es que era demasiado guapo. Claro, la primera vez que lo había visto todo eso había quedado demasiado bien escondido por la ropa vieja que usaba, también porque su cabello se notaba demasiado descuidado y para qué negarlo, como todo vagabundo él estaba sucio. Pero todo eso había cambiado la tarde que él había ido a pedir su mano a su padre…

Sonrió, lo más seguro que tontamente, cuando recordó… claro, ¿cómo no se iba a ver guapo con ese gi oscuro, reluciente?, ¿y con esa sonrisa tranquila y tierna? No negaba que cuando lo había visto se le había movido todo.

Y siguiendo analizando su situación, a pesar de la obvia atracción física que sentía hacia él (¿y quién no sería capaz de sentirla en algún momento por el misterioso pelirrojo?), no estaba segura de si eso podía llegar a dar que se enamorara realmente de él (como se lo intentó hacer ver Megumi hacía un rato). Porque tenía que ser sincera, todo ese misterio que lo cubría era como la miel para las abejas, demasiado atrayente. Y también ese silencio cargado de tristeza… es que nunca alguien como él podría dejar de llamar la atención, eso era definitivo. Con esos ojos violetas…

-Kaoru- a su lado Megumi llamaba su atención, la chica la miró algo aturdida porque definitivamente estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la comida.

-Dime…

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó la doctora, con rostro preocupado. Kaoru la miró sin comprender la razón de la pregunta –es que estás completamente ida, pensé que podrías haberte sentido mal por ya sabes la razón- contestó la otra, bien bajito para que nadie más escuchara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo agradecida por la preocupación mostrada por su amiga –es sólo que estaba pensado demasiado concentrada.

-Sí, ya veo…

Kaoru notó que Megumi no quedó del todo convencida con la respuesta, pero prefirió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y continuar con la comida que, por cierto, sólo quería que terminara para que su hogar volviera a la calma que normalmente mostraba.

Kenshin había escuchado toda la conversación algo silenciosa entre las dos amigas, por lo que, preocupado, se dedicó a observar con más disimulo a Kaoru.

Y ambos agradecieron el momento en que terminó la comida y ambos pudieron tener más libertad para moverse, porque sin querer ambos se sentían algo presionados al tener tanto formalismos a su alrededor. A penas tuvo la oportunidad, Himura se retiró unos momentos hacia el patio del dojo, ya que por momentos sentía que se estaba ahogando.

La noche, a pesar del ruido al interior de la casa, era demasiado silenciosa. El pelirrojo se apoyó en el muro y cerró los ojos, sintiendo los seres vivientes que estaban a su alrededor… y también una pequeña presencia que se acercaba con lentitud a él, como si temiera interrumpirlo en algo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kaoru-dono?

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar a Kenshin, y sin querer se sintió tonta. Había decidido acercarse a él intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, ya que temía molestarlo, pero a pesar de eso supo de sus intenciones sin tener la necesidad de mirarla. Y la chica se preguntó cómo él pudo saber que era ella quien se acercaba.

-Yo…- Kaoru pensó desesperadamente qué podría decirle, y se sintió más nerviosa cuando sintió sobre ella los ojos violetas de Kenshin –no deseaba molestarle…

-Y no lo hace, no se preocupe…- Kenshin le sonrió, gesto que le dio un poco más de valentía a la chica, por lo que continuó acercándose a él.

-Es que… me preocupó que salieras de la casa- admitió ella, apoyándose en la pared a su lado, Kenshin la miró con curiosidad –bueno, estando en la fiesta de compromiso… y no lo estábamos pasando muy mal… ¿o tú si?

-…- antes de contestarle el pelirrojo guardó unos momentos de silencio y luego, comprendiendo las intenciones de ella, miró hacia el frente, sin quitar su expresión tranquila –no, lo estoy pasando bien con su familia. Lo que pasa es que no estoy tan acostumbrado a estar tan rodeado de personas, creo que comencé a sentirme algo sofocado.

-Entiendo- murmuró Kaoru, aunque no estaba del todo segura de haber entendido bien -¿eres algo así como un ermitaño?

-¿Oro?, ¿por qué dice eso?

-Por el poco contacto que tienes con la gente- dijo ella, contestando rápidamente –quiero decir, dices que no estás acostumbrado a estar con mucha gente, como ahora en el dojo, pero ni siquiera somos muchos… ¿cómo es que puedes vivir sin tener contacto más allá de un saludo, o algo así?

-Estoy acostumbrado- contestó simplemente Kenshin, encogiéndose de hombros –he sido vagabundo durante diez años, desde que terminó la Revolución…

-¿Y me estás diciendo que en estos diez años con las personas que más has compartido ha sido con nosotros?- le preguntó Kaoru, impresionada.

-Bueno… sí…

-¿Y cómo es que has podido?... ¿ni siquiera tienes familia o algo así?

-Mis padres murieron cuando era niño- se encogió de hombros Kenshin, aunque ella notó un pequeño cambio en su voz.

-Entiendo… pero… por más que pienso no me puedo imaginar que puedas vivir sin tener alguien contigo, que sea cercano…

-Después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra, eso se lo aseguro- contestó el otro después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Y Kenshin… ¿a veces no te dan ganas de cambiar eso de su vida?- le preguntó Kaoru, y antes que el pelirrojo contestara ella continuó hablando –formar tú propia familia, tener un hogar, en donde te esperen siempre…

-Una vez soñé con algo así- contestó Kenshin, evitando mirar a Kaoru –y las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ni se acercaron a eso… creo que desde ese momento no me he vuelto a plantear el tema.

-¿Y por qué?, todos merecemos otra oportunidad- replicó ella, y en parte se sentía un poco mal de tanto preguntarle a Kenshin, pero aún así no se detuvo. Eran muchas las dudas que tenía acerca de ese hombre, como para quedarse callada.

-Escúcheme, Kaoru-dono…-el pelirrojo pareció pensar muy bien las palabras que le diría a Kaoru, buscando una manera clara de poder explicarle lo que sentía –usted sabe quién fui, y lamentablemente esa será una cruz que nunca dejaré de cargar. Usted me entiende, y aunque no lo crea, aún hay gente que busca a Battousai para luchar con él, ya sea por venganza o sólo por placer o curiosidad, como también hay gente que le teme tanto al nombre como al hombre… yo no creo que sea justo que la familia que quiera formar cargue con esos problemas también… no quisiera que lo hicieran.

-Pero- Kaoro trató de buscar alguna cosa que decirle para contradecirlo –si actúas de esa manera lastimera, es obvio que no vas a poder encontrar la felicidad.

-Sinceramente, Kaoru-dono, alguien como yo no merece pedir tanto…- Kenshin cerró los ojos, para no ver la expresión que puso la chica por sus palabras –lo único que deseo en estos momentos es continuar de vagabundo, tratando de ayudar a la gente que más pueda con mi sakabattou, sin tener intenciones de matar. Todos esos sueños de tener una familia feliz no son para mí, y creo que nunca lo ha sido.

Esta vez Kaoru no supo qué decir. En parte, le dolía que una persona pudiera pensar de esa manera, y más si era Kenshin quien lo hacía.

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que si estás vivo es por algo?- preguntó de pronto Kaoru, repentinamente seria.

-Claro…

-Pero no quiero escuchar que estás aquí para ayudar a la gente- se apresuró a decir Kaoru –porque se supone que uno para poder ayudar, tiene que estar bien, tanto con uno mismo como con los demás… ¿eso no te da para pensar, Kenshin?

-Sí, Kaoru-dono, y bastante- Kenshin dejó de apoyarse en la pared, y quedó mirando de frente a la muchacha –usted es muy inocente para darse cuenta del tremendo peso que tengo sobre mí, y también era pequeña cuando ocurrió todo eso del Bakumatsu, incluso para el final, cuando todo terminó por fin. Aunque no lo crea, yo entré en eso con toda la intención de ayudar, con la fe de que un cambio era lo que se necesitaba en el país para que niños que quedaran huérfanos no fueran vendidos como esclavos para poder sobrevivir, ni tampoco que las personas fueran asesinadas sin razón, o por algo tan pequeño como un robo… pero terminé convirtiéndome en un demonio, que era como me identificaban mis enemigos…

Kaoru se dio cuenta que Kenshin estaba tratando de ser lo más sincero que podía con ella, lo más seguro que para que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas y que ambos olvidaran de una vez el tema.

-… según la mayoría de la gente era necesario que alguien hiciera ese trabajo, y fui yo. No le podría decir que estoy arrepentido de lo que decidí, porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro… pero si hubiera alguna manera de haber logrado lo que se pudo sin que se hubiera derramado una gota de sangre… usted nunca ha dañado a nadie, al contrario, por inocente e ingenua se aprovecharon de usted, pero al contrario, mis pecados son muchísimos, y por tanto, mi camino ya está decidido… tengo que ayudar a los que lo necesitan, Kaoru-dono, porque de esa manera siento que estoy ayudando a aplacar un poco todo el dolor que causé. ¿Me entiende ahora?

La chica bajó la cabeza, y asintió. Con eso que Kenshin le había dicho ella comprendió que su corazón estaba demasiado herido, y que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo si es que él pudiera perdonarse, si es que lo hacía en algún momento de su vida.

-Volvamos a la fiesta, Kaoru-dono, se pueden preocupar.

-Sí…

Poco a poco el silencio fue llegando al lugar, hasta que por fin los invitados se fueron y los habitantes de la casa pudieron ir a dormirse.

Kenshin, en el cuarto, estaba sentado con la sakabattou apoyada en su hombro. No podía sacarse la conversación que había tenido con Kaoru de la cabeza, en parte sin entender del todo por qué le costaba tan poco confiar en ella, tanto, que trataba de explicarle todo de manera que ella sufriera lo menos posible. Pero después de pensar un poco, se dio cuenta que había más de una razón para no lograr dormir.

"_¿Es que acaso estaba esperando que ella me pidiera que me quedara un poco más?"_ se preguntó Kenshin, abriendo los ojos y mirando con seriedad el techo _"¿Qué le contestaría si me pidiera que me quedara?... ¿acaso podría dejar de vagar sólo si ella lo pide?"_

No sabía qué era lo que lo preocupaba… quizás el darse cuenta que era difícil que él se negara a una petición de la muchacha, y de eso se daba cuenta recordando cómo, después de escuchar su historia, buscó una manera casi desesperada de ayudarla.

Decidió dejar de pensar e intentar descansar, ya que en unas pocas horas tendría que dejar el dojo y Tokio mismo de una manera casi definitiva.

Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos de los cuartos, y éstos acompañados de unos suaves quejidos. Se levantó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que era Kaoru.

Al abrir el shoji se dio cuenta que ella estaba palidísima, y se dirigía con lentitud hacia el baño. Tratando de ayudarla, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella al baño, en donde la chica vomitó durante algunos minutos.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- le preguntó, sujetándola.

-Creo… no…- murmuró Kaoru, casi sin fuerzas.

-La llevaré a su cuarto- dijo Kenshin, tomándola en brazos nuevamente.

Decidió cuidarla esa noche, para no tener que molestar a Megumi.

-Pero… tienes que irte- contradijo Kaoru, en un murmullo.

-No importa, en estos momentos me preocupa más usted. ¿Está segura que no quiere que vaya a buscar a Megumi?

-No, para nada… se que tú me vas a cuidar bien.

Aunque sabía que si se quedaba más, le iba a ir costando más aún dejar esa casa, no le importó. Al contrario, tenía que admitir que el tener una excusa para tener que quedarse, lo ponía de buen humor.

---------------------------------------------------

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ^^**

**No tengo mucho que decir hoy, así que les dejo saludos a Mari8876, Love and Dead, Misaru-dono, Gabyhyatt, Lynn Maide, Mai Maxwell, Amary-san y a todos los que leen el fic.**

**Que estén bien.**


	7. Saito

**VII. Saito.**

Al día siguiente de la celebración, todos los habitantes del dojo notaron (por los rostros que tenían) que ni Kaoru ni Kenshin habían pasado una buena noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuál de los dos tenían peor cara, Sanosuke los miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?- gruñó Kaoru, mientras se sentaba a su lado para desayunar. Se notaba de un pésimo humor.

-Nada, nada…- Sanosuke se dio cuenta que era más sano volver su mirada al plato (al menos para su integridad física). En esos momentos llegaban los padres de la muchacha a sentarse.

-¿Dormiste mal, hija?- le preguntó su madre, algo preocupada.

-Algo… tuve muchas pesadillas.

-Me imagino- murmuró Sanosuke, recibiendo un codazo de Megumi -¿y ahora qué dije?, ¡tú y Kaoru hoy se levantaron insoportables!- agregó luego.

El silencio que hubo luego fue algo tenso, relajado sólo por uno que otro comentario de Kenshin y Sanosuke, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Incluso se comentó sobre el buen clima que había por esos días (parecía que todos habían olvidado la gran lluvia que habían tenido que aguantar días anteriores) y sobre la comida del día anterior.

-Por cierto, aún no fijamos fecha para el día de su casamiento- comentó sonriente Yukari, la madre de Kaoru. La pelinegra se puso algo pálida y trató de digerir lo que estaba comiendo en esos momentos –ya les hicimos su fiesta de compromiso y ni siquiera sabemos el día de su unión.

Kaoru y Kenshin se miraron levemente, la primera algo colorada por la manera en que su madre había planteado el tema, y Kenshin sonriendo con algo de diversión.

-La verdad- dijo Kenshin, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba –estábamos pensando con Kaoru que mejor ustedes pusieran la fecha, eligiendo la que más les convendría a ustedes.

-¿De verdad?- Kojiro los miró algo confundido, y luego a su esposa, que se encogió levemente de hombros –en ese caso, creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a planearlo todo…

-Vamos a conversar hoy con los sacerdotes- sonrió ampliamente Yukari –la primera fecha que tengan la elegiremos, aunque sea mañana mismo.

-Yo creo que será mejor mañana mismo- dijo sonriente Sanosuke, mirando con algo de malicia a los otros dos –estoy seguro que lo que más quieren es dar ese paso, como típica pareja de enamorados…

Kenshin se quedó callado, sin saber qué replicarle. Se dio cuenta que esas palabras estaban cargadas de ironía, pero pensó que era prudente no contestarle, no se le fuera a ir la lengua a alguno de los dos por comenzar a molestarse… por otro lado, Kaoru lo miró feo, sintiéndose algo ofendida.

-Me imagino que tú estabas igual antes de casarte, ¿no, Sano?- le preguntó de vuelta Kaoru, utilizando el mismo tono que él –porque supongo que tanto tú como Megumi estaban perdidamente enamorados…

-Claro que sí- gruñó Sanosuke –y no tienes idea cuánto.

Megumi sonrió, soltando un suspiro de resignación, y miró a Kenshin. Cuando éste la miró la aprendiz de doctora le dio a entender a través de pequeños gestos que deseaba hablar con él lo antes posible, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió, sonriendo, pero aún así sintiendo algo de curiosidad por la gravedad con que ella se lo pidió.

Para suerte de todos, en algún momento el famoso desayuno tenía que terminar, y cuando lo hizo, ninguno hizo mucho tiempo para salir casi arrancando. De esa manera, y a los minutos después, Kenshin y Megumi se encontraron en el patio, y se sentaron a conversar.

-¿Qué me quería decir, Megumi-dono?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-Bueno…- ella dudó unos momentos, notándose indecisa. Kenshin esperó pacientemente a que ella se dedicara a hablar –estaba pensando en ti, Kenshin.

-¿En mí?- esta vez él la miró notablemente confundido.

-Sí… quiero decir, en lo que estás haciendo con tú vida- él la volvió a ver confuso –vamos, si sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Es principalmente por Kaoru y por ti, ¿has planteado en algún momento que puedes quedarte con nosotros?

A Megumi en parte le extrañó la reacción que tuvo Kenshin ante esa pregunta. Su rostro, que momentos antes se notaba de lo más relajado, e incluso, alegre, había cambiado a uno completamente serio, rayando en lo violento.

-¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta?

-¿y Por qué no podría hacértela?- replicó la otra, con una pregunta también –has pasado unos días acá, has congeniado completamente con la familia, quizás sea más conveniente que te quedes con nosotros a que continúes vagabundeando.

-No creo que esté segura de lo que me está diciendo.

-Por supuesto que sí, si tonta no soy- gruñó Megumi, cruzándose de brazos algo molesta –y si te lo estoy planteando es porque de verdad lo queremos…

-¿Acaso Kaoru-dono se lo dijo?- preguntó Kenshin, y ella pudo notar un leve (muy, pero muy leve) temblor en su voz. Sonrió levemente.

-¿Y si me lo dijo, qué?, ¿acaso las palabras de ella podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión?- preguntó Megumi, con tono de burla.

-Eh…- por unos momentos, el pelirrojo pareció verse avergonzado -¿qué está insinuando, Megumi-dono?

La doctora hizo ojos al cielo, suspirando de cansancio. No sabía si las indirectas mandadas eran muy poco claras, si el pelirrojo derechamente se estaba haciendo el tonto o, simplemente, era demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta.

-------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos del dojo, justamente a esa misma hora, un hombre estaba rondando por las calles cercanas al lugar. Era de edad madura, de cabello negro y ojos dorados, alto, y que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie que pasara a su lado.

Caminaba con tranquilidad con un cigarrillo en la mano, y una sonrisa irónica pegada al rostro. En parte, podía decir que parte de lo que más había estado deseando desde hacía años se le estaba cumpliendo… sólo esperaba que la persona que seguía no se hubiera ido aún, ya que según informantes suyos, permanecía en el dojo de los Kamiya desde hacía unos cuántos días.

Y después de unos minutos, llegó por fin. Lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo, se dedicó a observar el lugar con atención. Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, continuaba igual a la última vez que lo había visitado.

Se adelantó unos pasos, y justo cuando iba a tocar, alguien abrió la puerta. Vio que una muchacha pelinegra había sido, algo baja, y que cuando lo vio, lo quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad durante algunos momentos.

-¿Saito-san?- preguntó unos momentos después Kaoru, reconociendo al amigo de su padre -¡qué sorpresa tenerlo acá!

-Kaoru, que gusto verte- contestó el hombre, sonriendo levemente –pensé que en esta época estarías con tu prima en Kyoto.

-Ah, sí- la chica cambió su expresión de alegría por otra de nerviosa –es que hay algunas cosas de las que no está enterado- contestó ella, y de pronto sonrió avergonzada -¡pero qué tonta soy!, disculpe por no hacerlo pasar antes, creo que la sorpresa fue mucha.

-Oh, no te preocupes- Saito entró a la propiedad y miró atento a su alrededor -¿se encuentra tú padre en la casa?

-Sí, lo llevaré con él.

-Gracias.

Saito siguió a la muchacha, y ésta le hablaba sobre distintos temas a los que él no ponía mayor atención, ya que se dedicaba a mirar con atención el lugar, buscando sin parar alguna cabellera roja que anduviera por ahí.

-Mi padre está acá- le dijo Kaoru, corriendo el shoji del dojo.

En efecto, Kojiro estaba sentado en medio del lugar, meditando. Abrió los ojos al sentir que era interrumpido, y se puso de pie con sorpresa al notar al visitante.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Saito!- dijo, sonriendo contento al ver a su amigo de muchos años –me hubieras avisado que vendrías.

-No es para tanto, Kamiya- replicó el otro –además, se podría decir que no vengo para una reunión de amigos, sino por trabajo.

Kaoru, que aún no se había marchado, se extrañó un tanto al escuchar eso. Ella sabía que Saito trabajaba de espía para el gobierno, por lo que lo que había dicho le había dado un muy mal presentimiento.

Primero, temía por Megumi. ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba enterado de lo que la chica había hecho antes de llegar con ellos?, ¿cómo poder sacarla de algún embrollo así?... ¿cómo explicarle a su padre para que entendiera la razón de por qué le escondieron eso a él?

Y, también, le preocupaba Kenshin. Lo más seguro es que el vagabundo en el último tiempo no hubiera hecho nada malo, pero ignoraba que Saito había pertenecido al Shinsengumi durante el Bakumatsu, por lo que le debería tener cierto odio, sabiendo que Kenshin había sido Hitokiri Battousai.

-Kaoru- la sacó de sus pensamientos su padre –ve por té, para que Saito y yo conversemos tranquilamente.

-Sí, papá- Kaoru salió del dojo en dirección a la cocina, pensativa. Luego de unos momentos trató de darse ánimos –vamos, no necesariamente tiene que saber que Kenshin es Battousai… sólo me estoy poniendo nerviosa por nada.

Algo más tranquila por su autoconvencimiento, Kaoru fue a la cocina, en donde se encontró con Sanosuke.

-Vino Saito-san- le dijo Kaoru al castaño, que se notó sorprendido –lo más raro es que le dijo a papá que venía por asuntos de trabajo, y no a visitar a un amigo…

Sanosuke frunció el cejo, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Ve con ellos mientras preparo el té, al menos para que escuches parte de lo que están hablando- le dijo Kaoru, en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara.

-¿Y si advertimos a Megumi o a Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke.

-No hay tiempo, ve con ellos.

-Sí.

En menos de diez minutos estaban tanto Kaoru como Sanosuke sentados con Kojiro y con Saito, escuchando atentamente lo que éstos conversaban (aunque trataban de disimularlo). De vez en cuando se mandaban miradas suspicaces, ya que todo lo que habían escuchado hasta ese momento, no tenía nada que ver con Megumi ni con Kenshin.

Después de un rato Kaoru ya estaba pensando que se había equivocado, cuando Saito cambió su semblante.

-Y a lo que venía, querido amigo…- Saito bebió el último sorbo de té, y Kaoru sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa –supe que hace unos días recibiste en tu casa a un hombre…

-¿Un hombre?- Kojiro asintió –sí, es el prometido de Kaoru- contestó –para conocerlo mejor dejé que se quedara aquí.

Saito miró a la chica y ésta sintió que su mirada la traspasaba. No sabía si los deseos de vomitar que estaba comenzando a sentir se debía a lo nerviosa que estaba, a la mirada inquisidora de Saito, o al té que había bebido hacía unos momentos. Pensó que lo más seguro es que fuera por la segunda opción.

-¿Es tú novio?- le preguntó, con lentitud.

-Eh… sí…- contestó Kaoru, tratando de controlarse.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu prometido?

-Himura Kenshin- contestó maquinalmente la otra, y al ver que un resplandor pasaba por los ojos de Saito, se dio cuenta que lo buscaba a él.

Le dieron deseos de salir corriendo y contarle a Kenshin lo que estaba pasando, de pedirle que se fuera, que arrancara para evitarse problemas. Pero lo "malo" es que no pudo pararse de su lugar, simplemente las piernas no le respondieron.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es que llevan juntos?- le preguntó luego Saito, con tranquilidad.

-Eh… bueno…

-Porque me imagino que lo conoces de hace mucho, ¿no, Kaoru?- permaneció en silencio unos momentos, en que ella poco a poco fue poniéndose más pálida -¿o simplemente te lo encontraste un día y decidiste presentarlo en tú casa como prometido para que tuviera donde quedarse en su estadía en Tokio?

-… No, claro que no…- murmuró esta vez la chica, sintiendo que con cada palabra que Saito le decía, se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Kojiro observaba la escena en silencio, y ya llegado a ese punto no sabía qué pensar. Decidió aclarar sus dudas y tratar de quitar la tensión del lugar.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que se casan?- continuó preguntando Saito, ignorando completamente la cara que Kaoru tenía.

-Lo antes posible…- contestó ella, bajito.

-Saito- intervino Kojiro -¿a qué se debe tanto interrogatorio del prometido de Kaoru?

-Muy simple- el policía sonrió un poco -¿recuerdas el tiempo del Bakumatsu, amigo mío?

-Claro- contestó el hombre, confundido por la pregunta de su amigo -¿a qué se debe el cambio de tema tan brusco?

-Es importante que recordemos- continuó el otro –ahora, ¿te acuerdas de aquel personaje que ahora su nombre es una leyenda, debido a lo que logró con su espada?

-…- Kojiro miró a Saito, cada vez más serio –te refieres… ¿hablas de Battousai?

-Ese mismo- Saito miró a la pelinegra –por lo que veo, has estado ocultándole mucho a tu padre… ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Kaoru abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. Sanosuke, que estaba a su lado, se acercó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó Kojiro, completamente serio, y mirando a Saito.

-Kojiro- comenzó Saito, serio –hace tiempo que estoy buscando a Battousai Himura, y al llegar aquí, una parte de mi trabajo ha terminado.

Kojiro abrió los ojos, y miró a Kaoru, sorprendido. Por el rostro que su hija tenía se dio cuenta que ella ya lo sabía y, al parecer, Sanosuke también. Por dentro pensó que ambos le debían una GRAN explicación.

-Necesito hablar con él- continuó Saito, poniéndose de pie –¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-Aquí me tiene, Saito-san.

La voz de Kenshin resonó fuerte en el lugar. Detrás de él estaba Megumi, mirando con recelo al policía. El pelirrojo se veía demasiado serio.

-Ah, Himura- Saito se volvió hacia él, sonriendo –sí que eres escurridizo, tardé mucho en encontrarte.

-¿Y para qué me busca?- preguntó Kenshin –hace tiempo que el Bakumatsu terminó, el que trate de ubicarme no tiene sentido.

-¿Estás seguro, Battousai?, ¿no has pensado que entre nosotros dos hay un tema que está pendiente?

Kenshin no contestó. Miró a Kaoru, y aunque le dieron deseos de ir hacia ella para reconfortarla en su llanto, se quedó en el lugar en que estaba.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Saito comenzó a desenvainar su espada.

-Son diez años desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, Battousai… me pregunto que si el haberte hecho vagabundo habrá hecho que tu técnica bajara su nivel…

-No tengo intenciones de luchar- replicó Kenshin, con seriedad.

-En ese caso, buscaré la manera de obligarte- replicó Saito –porque será hoy el día en que nuestra lucha pendiente llegue a su fin.

Kaoru encontró su mirada con Kenshin, y en pocos momentos se dio cuenta de la intención de él. Se soltó de Sanosuke y corrió a su lado.

-No tienes que luchar- le dijo, en parte sabiendo lo fuerte que Saito era –no le hagas caso, no es obligación que respondas a su amenaza.

-Kaoru-dono, agradezco que se preocupe por mí- contestó sonriendo levemente Kenshin, mientras ambos veían que Saito tomaba la postura Gatotsu –pero debo hacerlo… por favor, salga del medio.

-Pero…

-Ven acá, Kaoru.

La voz gélida de Kojiro la hizo estremecerse, y después de unos momentos, le hizo caso. Volvió al lugar en que estaba mirando alternativamente a Kenshin y a Saito, mientras que Megumi se ponía al lado de Sanosuke, con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás listo para pelear, Himura?- preguntó Saito.

Kenshin se puso en posición, esperando el momento del primer ataque.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!, ¿cómo están?**

**Si les soy sincera, me costó mucho empezar el capítulo, ¡no sabía cómo hacerlo!, y ya no quería estar inventándole más excusas a Kenshin ni seguir alargando la historia... por cierto, no creo que queden muchos capítulos ^^. Por cierto, pido disculpas por la demora, pero hace pocos días volví de mis vacaciones y, como supondrán, no pude avanzar nada,  
**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a Amary-san, Gabyhyatt, Isabel-san y Mai Maxwell por sus comentarios, ¡qué estén bien!**


	8. Frente a frente

**VIII. Frente a frente.**

En el lugar en que estaban había un silencio sepulcral, de vez en cuando interrumpido por leves sollozos provenientes de una angustiada Kaoru, que observaba todo sintiendo cada vez más miedo. A su lado, Megumi y Sanosuke trataban de hacerle sentir su apoyo; Kojiro Kamiya observaba también, seriamente, tratando quizás de entender de qué manera habían llegado a esa situación (y, para qué negarlo, cómo fue que Kaoru decidió llevar a Battousai a casa y, peor aún, con planes de casarse con él)

-Papá- Kaoru volteó hacia el hombre, que sólo la miró de reojo –no dejes que luchen, por favor… pueden hasta matarse.

-Esto no es algo que dependa de nosotros- replicó seriamente Kojiro, volviendo su mirada hacia los otros dos –es una pelea que entre ellos quedó pendiente desde el final de la Revolución. Tienes que dejarlos…

-Pero…- Kaoru trató de insistir, pero se detuvo cuando notó la mirada fría de su padre. Se dio cuenta que estaba enojado con ella, así que lo más seguro era que tendría que contarle toda la verdad, al menos para que se diera cuenta que la única intención que Kenshin había tenido, era la de ayudar.

El sonido de la funda de la espada de Saito llamó la atención de todos nuevamente, cortando la pequeña conversación que Kaoru y su padre estaban tendiendo. Kenshin, a diferencia del policía, no se había movido. Simplemente lo miraba con una seriedad que Kaoru nunca había visto en él, con unos ojos bastante fríos, o al menos lo bastante como para dudar que pertenecieran al que supuestamente era su prometido.

-Te voy a atacar, Battousai, y si no te defiendes de verdad que me decepcionarías, porque pienso tener una lucha decente contigo, aunque ya no seas el mismo que hace diez años y sólo tengas esa espada con el filo invertido.

-Si estuviera en mis manos no lucharía contra usted, Saito-san- dijo con calma Kenshin, sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro, y sin siquiera ponerse en guardia. Se limitaba a ver con atención cómo el policía adoptaba la posición del Gatotsu –pero creo que usted no se conformaría con eso- agregó luego, con algo de resignación.

-Adivinaste.

El siguiente movimiento fue el primer ataque. Saito se lanzó hacia Kenshin atacándolo con su Gatotsu, pero para el policía no pasó desapercibido que el pelirrojo sólo se limitó a defenderse, por lo que dio un salto para esquivar la hoja de la espada.

-¡Eres más idiota aún si crees que con ese movimiento lograste engañarme!- le gritó Saito, a la vez que le enterraba su espada aprovechando que Kenshin aún estaba suspendido en el aire. Kaoru y Megumi soltaron un grito, Kasumi se tapó la boca con las manos, francamente horrorizada. Los únicos que no se movieron fueron Sanosuke y Kojiro, el primero limitándose a empuñar sus manos.

Kenshin, a duras penas logró rechazar el segundo ataque que Saito tenía pensado, logrando quitar la espada de su cuerpo y cayendo con pesadez en el suelo, de rodillas. Se quedó en esa posición mientras parecía recuperar el aliento, apretando los puños debido al dolor de la herida. Sanosuke, furioso por lo que estaba viendo, tuvo intenciones de acercarse e intentar terminar con todo eso (o al menos, ayudar en algo al pelirrojo, ya que Saito nunca le había caído bien), pero Kojiro lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y obligándolo a quedarse en el lugar en que estaba.

Saito volvía a tomar la posición del Gatotsu, para horror de los que se sentían cercanos a Kenshin, sobre todo de Kaoru, que sentía que muy pronto las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos comenzarían a caer sin remedio. El policía atacó.

-Esta vez no te salvarás, Battousai, tuviste suerte la primera vez.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Kenshin pudo rechazarlo muy bien con un movimiento de la sokabattou, reaccionando mucho más rápido que en el primer ataque, a pesar de tener esa herida profunda en su abdomen. Pero aún así Saito lo golpeó, lanzándolo en contra de una pared con la que el pelirrojo se golpeó con fuerza, cayendo luego al suelo con pesadez, cubriéndose la herida que tenía con su mano.

-Me sorprende tu reacción- dijo Saito, mirándolo desde la distancia con una mezcla de admiración y desprecio, que se reflejaba muy bien en sus dorados ojos –pero estás herido, bien se puede definir como una de las últimas iluminaciones que tendrás en tu vida- luego, miró con cierta burla a Kaoru –no puedo entender cómo fue que te terminaste relacionando con él- le dijo a la joven –pero lamento decirte que te quedarás sin prometido.

Kaoru se sintió temblar, y que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Está bien, respetaba a Saito como un familiar cercano, quizás era lo más cercano que tenía a un tío… pero no deseaba que continuara con eso, no quería que la ayuda que Kenshin le había brindado terminara con su muerte sólo porque se quedó en el dojo uno o dos días más de lo que habían acordado… no podía aceptar eso, mucho menos en su casa.

Se adelantó unos pasos, con intención de detener esa pelea sin sentido y así evitar que Saito matara al pelirrojo (porque era improbable que Kenshin se decidiera a hacerlo), pero un brazo la sujetó.

-No intervengas- le dijo su padre, con autoridad –es una pelea entre ellos, ya te lo dije.

Pero por primera vez, la chica se enfrentó a él.

-No me importa, no quiero que lo maten- replicó, con voz temblorosa, y se soltó con fuerza, caminando con seguridad hacia Kenshin, que continuaba en el suelo. Sólo se detuvo unos momentos al observar con extrañeza los ojos del pelirrojo, que se veían mucho más fríos que antes… pero esa duda sólo duró unos pocos instantes, porque después, y para sorpresa de todos, Kaoru se puso en frente de Kenshin, con los brazos extendidos, en actitud protectora.

-Sal de ahí- le dijo Saito, con frialdad. Su tono bien podía tomarse como que no le importaba mucho el tener que pasar de ella para llegar hasta Himura… o quizás era que sabía que Kojiro no se iba a quedar tranquilo estando la muchacha en esa situación.

-¡Kaoru!- por primera vez, el dueño del dojo se vio algo descontrolado. Iba a acercarse a su hija para sacarla de ahí, cuando vio que Kenshin se levantaba. No supo la razón, pero algo lo hizo quedarse en el lugar en que estaba.

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru y puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, sacándola con suavidad del frente, pero sin quitar sus ojos de Saito. La muchacha, como también todos los que estaban presentes en el lugar, se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo poco a poco estaba tomando una actitud diferente de la pelea, y la verdad no les iba a sorprender que en muy poco tiempo comenzara a luchar de verdad, dejando de lado su promesa de no matar y todo eso.

A pesar que tuvo intenciones de volver al lugar en que estaba con sus padres, observando la pelea con cierta seguridad, el tan sólo pensar en esos ojos y los posibles caminos que tendría la pelea le impidieron algún movimiento. Se quedó de pie, comenzando a sentir miedo y desesperación.

Y, a pesar de que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, también se dio cuenta que Kenshin en esa tercera ocasión se movió mucho más rápido, esquivando de muy buena manera a Saito agachándose en el momento indicado (movimiento que nadie esperaba), y también logrando esquivar una patada que el policía estuvo a punto de darle, saltando hacia atrás y quedándose unos momentos más agachado, respirando con algo de dificultad.

-No entiendo…- murmuró Megumi –está herido, ¿por qué cada vez está luchando mejor?

Ninguno le contestó, y al voltear a ver a su suegro y a su esposo, pudo notar perfectamente las caras de preocupación que tenían. Se dio cuenta que su presentimiento de que esa pelea no terminaría bien no era tan errada como ella hubiera deseado.

Y quedó completamente convencida de ello al ver cuando Kenshin levantó los ojos, mostrando unos ojos dorados tan fuertes que se podían distinguir perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando vio esa mirada, y fue casi lo mismo que sintió Kaoru cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no fue ella quien lo dijo, sino que su padre, con un hilo de voz y algo tembloroso.

-Battousai…- murmuró, a la vez que Kenshin se ponía de pie y veía a Saito como si fuera la única persona en el lugar –con esta lucha está volviendo a ser Battousai.

Eso fue suficiente, Kaoru se acercó a su padre y llamó su atención, afirmándolo de su gi.

-Detenlos, por favor, detenlos- le pidió, comenzando a llorar por fin. Sólo los indicios de que la lucha se reanudaba la hicieron detenerse de sus peticiones, y voltear a ver qué estaba ocurriendo esa vez.

En esa ocasión fue completamente diferente. Kenshin no sólo se defendió, sino que atacó con todo a Saito y, si no hubiera estado usando una sokabattou, prácticamente le hubiera cortado la cabeza, poniendo fin al pleito… pero no, simplemente lo lanzó a una pared, después de golpearlo en la nuca con su espada.

-Se van a matar…- murmuró Sanosuke –si no hacemos algo se van a matar…

-Vamos, Saito- dijo Kenshin, mirando de reojo y amenazadoramente a Saito –no creo que quieras terminar de esa manera, y menos por todo el tiempo que has esperado. Pelea.

-Por supuesto que no, Battousai- Saito se ponía con algo de trabajo de pie, sonriendo con cierto sadismo y poniéndose nuevamente en guardia –te voy a matar, te lo aseguro.

-Hum, no te confíes Saito, yo te voy a matar a ti.

Volvieron a atacarse, más rápido, más mortal… estaban dispuestos a todo por ganar y aunque todos lo sabían perfectamente, no sabían cómo actuar, si debían intervenir o dejarlos terminar, después de todo, ese era un asunto pendiente que en algún momento tendrían que ponerle punto final…

-Que no sigan…- murmuró Kaoru, mirando la lucha cerca del shock –párenlos, no dejen que sigan luchando…- la muchacha, debido a la tensión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sintió que se mareaba fuerte, por lo que casi cayó si no hubiera sido por su padre, que la afirmó al notarlo –detenlos, papá, Kenshin no puede volver a matar…

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido. La lucha continuaba y nadie se decidía a intervenir o no, Kenshin y Saito se atacaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello y ninguno veía que pudiera tener algún tipo de ventaja. Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo en algún momento de la lucha lo que hizo que al menos Kaoru, comenzara a perder el autocontrol.

-Te cortaré el cuello, Saito, ya lo verás…

No fueron sólo las palabras, sino el tono que utilizó, la mirada, el porte que tenía y, para qué negarlo, la manera en que ubicó la espada de tal manera que todos lograron distinguir el filo que tenía.

-¡Deténganse!- les gritó, soltándose de Kojiro y adelantándose unos pasos -¡Por favor, Kenshin, no sigas peleando!

-Es inútil- la interrumpió Sanosuke, serio.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Megumi, volteando para verlo.

-Están tan involucrados en la pelea que, al menos Battousai, no está en Tokio, sino en Kyoto, al final del Bakumatsu- dijo Kojiro, casi sin inmutarse –no nos escuchan, lo único que les interesa es continuar con la pelea.

Kaoru, prácticamente derrotada, cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse. Tanto su madre como Megumi corrieron a su lado, para ver cómo estaba. La chica sólo lloraba y miraba con mucha tristeza a Kenshin.

-No quiero que muera…- murmuró, tan bajito que sólo su madre y Megumi la escucharon –quiero que esté conmigo, no quiero que se vaya…

La doctora quedó mirando a su "cuñada" durante algunos momentos, algo extrañada, más que nada por las palabras que le había dicho. ¿Quedarse con ella?, se dio cuenta que Kaoru, al parecer, había olvidado completamente el trato que habían tenido ambos al conocerse. De la única manera que se le ocurrió apoyarla, fue darle su mano, apretándola con fuerza y dándole a entender que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, estaba con ella.

-Al parecer, ésta es la última- dijo Sanosuke, completamente ajeno a lo que Kaoru estaba diciendo.

Los dos atacaron nuevamente, lo más seguro que ese sería el último ataque, pondrían todo su último esfuerzo en eso, y estaban luchando sin tregua, sin dejar respirar al otro y tratando de encontrar algún punto débil para poder poner fin a esa lucha personal que tanto había demorado, cuando notaron la presencia de dos hombres.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Kojiro, extrañado.

-¡¡Saito!!- uno de ellos, el más bajo, gritó, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, incluso de Kenshin y del policía, que miraron a la puerta -¡eres un irresponsable, sólo tenías que evaluar la habilidad de Battousai, nada más!

La lucha, en esos momentos, se acabó, y el centro de atención se volvió al hombre que estaba junto con el que había hablado antes.

-¿Evaluar?- Sanosuke de pronto reaccionó muy molesto -¡¿A qué se refieren con evaluar?!, ¿con qué derecho se creen para hacer eso?

-Ah, así que es usted…- Kenshin habló, mirando con seriedad a los recién llegados –Okubo-san, el Ministro del Interior del Gobierno Meiji…

-¿Ministro del Interior?- con ayuda de Megumi y de su madre, Kaoru se puso de pie, mirando con curiosidad al hombre. A pesar de saber su nombre, eso no le decía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Veo que nos arruinaron la pelea- dijo Saito, comenzando a salir –un gusto verte, Kojiro, amigo, espero que la próxima vez sea en circunstancias más agradables.

-Saito- el otro hombre miró al policía con prepotencia, notablemente molesto por cómo había llevado la situación en esos momentos.

-Sólo se me encargó medir la habilidad de Battousai- dijo Saito, sin mirarlo –y le puedo decir esto. Kenshin Himura no sabe pelear, pero Battousai es muy bueno… ese es mi reporte, nos vemos- Saito salió del lugar caminando con lentitud.

-Himura- dijo Okubo, después de unos momentos de observar al pelirrojo –necesito hablar urgente contigo, necesitamos tú ayuda, y por eso fue que actuamos de esa manera, realmente lo siento.

-Entiendo.

Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y se puso a su lado, mirándolo. Antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos, la chica notó que sus ojos volvían a ser violetas, y ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

-Tienes que curarte- le dijo con suavidad Kaoru, tomándole la mano –antes de conversar, deja que Megumi te ayude, puedes empeorar…

Kenshin la quedó mirando, y terminó por sonreír un poco y asentir con lentitud. Fue ahí que Kaoru comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y después de unos momentos, sin importarle que lentamente toda su mentira se estaba derrumbando a pedazos, ni que estuvieran todos mirándolos, se acercó a Kenshin y lo abrazó.

-Tenía tanto miedo… de que te pasara algo malo…- sollozó la chica.

Obviamente que en un primer momento él se quedó quieto, completamente sorprendido, pero no tardó en corresponder a la muchacha, tratando de ignorar la gran alegría que le daba el sentirla tan cerca de él… ni lo reconfortante que era que alguien como ella se preocupara por él.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Holas!!!**

**Primero que todo, lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría cómo podría hacer este capítulo. Después de mucho pensarlo, pensé que lo mejor era seguir las líneas generales del capítulo en que Kenshin y Saito se enfrentan, ¿la razón?, para mí no hay mejor pelea que esa (incluso, me gusta mucho más que la de Kenshin y Shishio). Espero haber cumplido con las espectativas y que me haya salido bien ^^**

**Por cierto, el fic ya está en su recta final, así que deben quedar como dos o tres capítulos.  
**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a Gabyhyatt, Amary-san, Pauli y a Mai Maxwell, que me dejaron comentarios el capítulo anterior.**


	9. Caminos

**IX. Caminos.**

Había demasiado silencio en el lugar, tanto, que Kaoru se estaba sintiendo demasiado incómoda. Tenía la vista baja, principalmente porque podía sentir los ojos inquisidores de su padre, que no apartaba los ojos de ella, como tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a la manera de actuar de su hija. A su lado, Sanosuke y Megumi estaban casi en la misma situación.

Kenshin estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, quizás completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hacía unos pocos minutos el señor Okubo había abandonado el dojo Kamiya, después de explicarles a todos los miembros de la casa para qué necesitaba al pelirrojo. Mientras lo escuchaban, diversas reacciones se habían logrado ver, dependiendo de lo que los hombres les decían...

- - - Flash Back - - -

_-¿Makoto Shishio?- preguntó Sanosuke, repitiendo el nombre que el Ministro del Interior había dicho -¿él era el "heredero" de Kenshin?_

_-Por su sed de sangre, ya que no recibía orden de ningún tipo, en el Gobierno consideramos que el deshacernos de él iba a ser lo mejor, pero contra todo pronóstico, él sobrevivió._

_-Ustedes lo quemaron- murmuró Megumi, que hacía poco había terminado de curar a Kenshin de las heridas de la batalla -¿cómo esperan que Kenshin luche por ustedes?, él..._

_-La pelea contra Shishio no es sólo por el Gobierno- replicó Okubo -sino también por todo Japón. En los años que han pasado se han logrado diversos avances, sobre todo en lo que tiene que ver con las relaciones internacionales. Shishio quiere terminar con todo eso, y Himura es el único que tiene alguna posibilidad para cortar el tema._

_-Kenshin hizo una promesa- intervino Kaoru, con suavidad. La presencia de su padre solía cohibirla bastante -la promesa de no matar. ¿Ustedes le están pidiendo que la rompa?, ya mucho lograron con enviar a Saito-san..._

_-Entienda, señorita, que esto es de suma importancia- replicó Okubo -entiendo que Himura es su prometido- Kojiro torció la boca -y que no quiere que corra peligro, pero a estas alturas, es el único que puede hacer algo en contra de Shishio, ¿usted entiende, cierto?_

_-Himura- dijo con cierta solemnidad el hombre que acompañaba a Okubo -espero que nos disculpe, pero si usted se niega, tendremos que tomar ciertas medidas para obligarlo, como recordarle las actividades que realizaba la señorita Megumi, ahora Sagara, durante algunos años._

_-¿¡A qué te refieres, imbecil!?- Sanosuke reaccionó pésimo, ya se estaba poniendo de pie para golpear a ese hombre por atreverse a amenazas a un amigo con su esposa, pero lo detuvo un gesto de Megumi._

_-Yo sé que soy culpable- dijo ella -y la verdad, prefiero irme presa a dejar que por mi culpa Kenshin haga algo que no quiere, o que corra peligro de muerte. Esa amenaza no servirá de nada._

- - - Fin Flash Back - - -

Finalmente Okubo había dado un plazo a Kenshin, para que decidiera. Serían dos semanas, en las que el pelirrojo tendría que pensar muy bien qué decidir, porque lo más seguro, si es que aceptaba, era que tendría que romper su promesa de no matar. Y eso, seguramente, sería demasiado difícil de superar, sobre todo después de ver su pelea con Saito, en la que se dejó llevar y terminó siendo nuevamente Battousai.

-Y bien- dijo de pronto Kojiro, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había en el cuarto -¿quién va a empezar a hablar?

El silencio que hubo luego de la pregunta, era un claro reflejo de las ganas que tenían de dar explicaciones los cuatro que estaban ahí, en actitud de acusados. Finalmente, y tratando de buscar valentía en cualquier cosa, Kaoru se decidió a comenzar, después de todo, prácticamente había sido ella la que había metido a todos en ese problema.

-Hay… hay algo que tú no sabes- murmuró Kaoru, con la cabeza gacha. Kasumi, su madre, la miraba atentamente, en parte sintiendo un cierto temor a lo que pudiera decirles, Kojiro esperaba nada más, mirando con atención a su hija, y lo que pudiera decirle.

-Kaoru- Megumi intervino, llamando la atención de todos –somos las dos las que tenemos problemas, creo que Kojiro-san también desea saber a qué se refería ese policía con la amenaza que nos hizo- la doctora miró a su "suegro" que asintió levemente –Déjame comenzar a mí dando explicaciones, así al menos las cosas tendrán un orden temporal…

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero una mirada de su padre la mantuvo en silencio. Sanosuke estaba al lado de Megumi imperturbable, quizás preparado para todo lo que podría decirle su padre postizo. Kenshin, continuaba con la mirada baja, quizás analizando la situación, quizás sintiéndose demasiado culpable por todo lo que había pasado con esos jóvenes, que sin querer, con la sóla intención de ayudar, sólo había logrado darles problemas.

-¿Recuerdan cuando, hace un tiempo, una banda traficante de opio tuvo a los policías demasiado inquietos?- preguntó Megumi, sin saber del todo por dónde comenzar a dar explicaciones, el que Kojiro asintiera lo tomó como una señal para que continuase –normalmente ellos trabajan en las sombras, por nada del mundo les gusta llamar la atención porque eso significa mayor posibilidad de que los atrapen. Todo ese revuelo, se debió a que…- ella dudó –ellos estaban investigando un tipo de opio mucho más adictivo, y pues, la única persona que conocía la fórmula, escapó…- la voz de la chica se fue haciendo más débil, al ver cómo los ojos de Kojiro se agrandaban, y Kasumi se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca.

-¡Ella no es culpable!- la voz de Sanosuke resonó por todo el lugar –la obligaron, tienen que entenderlo. Logró esconderse unos días en el dojo, pero cuando la encontraron, la chantajearon con nosotros para que volviera con ellos, y por eso se fue…

-Entonces…- comenzó a hablar Kasumi –cuando tú dijiste que te ibas de viaje, en realidad…

-Iba a buscarla- terminó la idea Sanosuke, calmándose un poco –yo… bueno, la conocí esos días, escuché cuando la amenazaron, no podía permitir que continuaran abusando de ella de ese modo. Me decidí a rescatarla, y fue en ese viaje que conocí a Kenshin, él me ayudó… nos ayudó a ambos…

Kojiro permaneció en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y pose pensativa. Dejó pasar unos momentos y luego miró a Kaoru, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Ellos ya han hablado- dijo, con seriedad -¿Qué tienes que decir tú, Kaoru?

-Yo…- la chica sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar –yo… les mentí, les mentí a todos.

Por primera vez en ese rato, Kenshin levantó la cabeza y la quedó mirando, en sus ojos se podía notar un dejo de tristeza. Pero permaneció en silencio, sabía que no debía intervenir en esos momentos. Él ya tenía su destino, lo había decidido por mucho que le doliera, o no quisiera.

-La verdad es que… con Kenshin nos conocemos de hace como una semana…- comenzó a hablar, tratando de que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos permanecieran en ese lugar –no es verdad que él sea mi prometido, fue un invento porque él quería ayudarme y fue de la única manera que se nos ocurrió…

-Y si todo era un invento, ¿hasta dónde pensaban llegar con esta farsa?

-Él iba a partir antes del casamiento, quizás hoy en la noche, si es que no hubiera pasado esto- continuó Kaoru –Kenshin… es un vagabundo con muy buena voluntad, se ofreció a ayudarme aún cuando sabía que con eso iba a quedar muy mal parado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kojiro, Kasumi permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a su hija. Por un momento, a la chica se le pasó por la cabeza que ella lo sabía todo. Tomó aire, ya no valía la pena que continuara actuando.

-Yo… estoy embarazada…- dijo, después de unos momentos. El silencio cubrió el lugar durante algunos momentos –Kenshin sólo quería ayudarme, él no es el padre… iba a irse antes de la boda para que ustedes lo culparan a él, y a mí no me pasara nada…

Había comenzado a llorar, sobretodo cuando no escuchaba ningún tipo de reacción por parte de su padre. Megumi, en un gesto completamente solidario, la había abrazado, haciéndole pequeños cariñitos en su espalda, para consolarla.

Kojiro se levantó de la mesa y salió de ahí, tragándose todo su enojo y tratando de no desquitarse con el primer ser que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse con él. Kaoru comenzó a llorar más fuerte al darse cuenta, y cuando Kasumi se estaba poniendo de pie, una mano la detuvo. Se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa de Kenshin.

-No se preocupe, yo iré a hablar con él- le dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba en el dojo, sentado frente al altar. Kenshin lo notó algo agitado, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- le dijo Kojiro, al darse cuenta quién era la persona que había entrado, sin darse vuelta a mirarlo –ahora que ya se ha descubierto toda la verdad, su obligación con mi hija ha terminado, es libre de irse donde quiera.

-… Kojiro-san- comenzó Kenshin, con suavidad –para que usted sepa, yo siempre fui libre de irme cuando quisiera, pero la verdad, aunque en un primer momento lo negara, no quería hacerlo. Me alegraba la idea de tener una hermosa prometida.

-No se equivoque- replicó Kojiro –porque si ese fuera el caso, le aseguro que no le gustaría tener a una que fue deshonrada, ni que manchó el nombre de su familia.

-La verdad, creo que esas cosas no son importantes- dijo Kenshin, con el mismo tono suave de siempre –su hija es demasiado inocente, y fue engañada, es simplemente eso… aquel hombre que de verdad la merezca, será capaz de darse cuenta.

-No creo que algún hombre quisiera casarse con alguien como ella- dijo el hombre, con tono desdeñoso –no son confiables. Y ahora va a tener un hijo, ¡un bastar…!

-Si usted le habla de ese modo va a dar pie para que otros se refieran de esa manera cuando hablen de ella- la voz de Kenshin sonó bastante más seria –y la verdad, Kojiro-san, si Kaoru se equivocó, a los únicos que tiene es a ustedes… a su padre. Si con ella ideamos este plan, fue porque ella temía mucho a lo que podría hacerle, estaba tan desesperada, que me decidí a ayudarla.

-Battousai- comenzó Kojiro, después de un momento de duda –usted puede decir lo que quiera, no me convencerá. Si quiere saber la razón, es porque se irá, se olvidará que alguna vez conoció a una Kamiya Kaoru, se buscara una mujer que sea realmente pura, y se casará con ella. Y mientras nosotros, aquí, tendremos que soportar que esa chiquilla haya manchado el honor de nuestra familia con su tonta manera de actuar, por dejarse engañar tan fácil.

Kenshin frunció el cejo, y tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a decirle barbaridad y media. Esperó unos momentos para continuar con la conversación.

-La verdad es que usted no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo- le dijo Kenshin, con voz segura –si yo tuviera que elegir a una esposa, sin dudarlo, escogería a su hija. Ella es hermosa, uno de los corazones más puros que he conocido, una chica buena que ama a su familia más que a nada y que merece ser realmente feliz, como pocas personas- el pelirrojo se detuvo unos momentos, tratando de observar algún tipo de cambió en el otro –si usted, que es su padre, no puede ver esto, de verdad que lo siento, porque está ciego. Su hija es realmente preciosa, y si tuviera algo más que tristezas que ofrecerle, créame, la pediría como esposa, aunque estuviera embarazada. La experiencia me ha indicado que los hijos son mucho más que la sangre, son los lazos afectivos… usted debería saberlo, ¿no?, después de haber criado a Sanosuke como su hijo.

El pelirrojo permaneció unos momentos más de pie, observando con atención al hombre. Después de unos momentos más, dio media vuelta. En silencio fue a buscar su sakabattou, y de esa misma manera, dejó del dojo.

De lo que no pudo darse cuenta, eso sí, fue de que Kojiro, después de escuchar sus palabras, había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba anocheciendo, Kenshin estaba sentado a la orilla del río, mirando con cierta tristeza el río correr, completamente ajeno a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Dentro de él, sentía una gran tristeza, suponía que era porque había tenido que dejar a Kaoru, sin saber si su padre la perdonaría.

Soltó un suspiro, pensando que quizás, todo ese plan no había sido tan buena idea como él lo consideró en un comienzo. En parte, por lo vivido, terminó recordando por qué solía negarse tanto a la idea de intentar forjar algún tipo de relación con los demás... se podía encariñar, lo que hacía mil veces más difícil la vida de un vagabundo...

Pudo sentir cerca de él la presencia de una persona, y no demoró mucho en darse cuenta quién podría ser. Al hacerlo, quedó mirando a la muchacha, como esperando que terminara de acercarse para conversar con ella. Kaoru permaneció a unos metros de Kenshin, en silencio durante algunos momentos.

-Te fuiste sin decirnos- dijo unos momentos después, con suavidad -pensé que al menos te despedirías de mí...

-Lo siento, Kaoru-dono- Kenshin sonrió levemente, como disculpándose con ella con ese pequeño gesto -no quise molestar más, creo que en su familia debían conversarse algunas cosas que no me incumbían...

-Entiendo... pero, ¿pensabas partir a Kyoto sin decírnoslo?, ¿es que piensas que no nos podría preocupar lo que te pase?

-No es eso... es algo mucho más complicado de lo que cree...

Kaoru se sentó a un lado de Kenshin, y ambos observaron el agua correr durante un rato. Aunque no lo decían, ambos estaba disfrutando esos últimos momentos que iban a pasar juntos, quizás como última vez.

-Muchas gracias...- dijo de pronto la chica, con cierta timidez. Kenshin la miró sonriendo un poco.

-No tiene que agradecerme, ni siquiera funcionó el plan que teníamos...

-No es por eso- replicó ella -fue por lo que hablaste con mi papá. Después que te fuiste volvió con nosotros, y me dijo que me apoyaría. No se qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero muchas gracias.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. Pudo notar que Kaoru se notaba mucho más animada, hasta contenta.

-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando mucho en algo- comenzó a decir Kaoru, el otro la miró con curiosidad -el nombre que le voy a poner al bebé cuando nazca.

-¿Ya lo pensó, Kaoru-dono?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Sí, ya lo sé- la niña sonrió ampliamente -si es niño, le pondré Kenshin.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo en su corazón. Fue como un extraño calor que hacía muchísimo tiempo no sentía (o que, quizás, nunca antes había sentido). La chica se vio mucho más satisfecha por la reacción que tuvo Kenshin.

-Pe- pero...- comenzó a decir Kenshin, sonrojándose visiblemente -usted no puede, no marque a su hijo con un nombre así.

-¿Marcarlo?, lo dices como si fuera algo negativo.

-Y lo es... usted conoce me pasado, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, no permita que su hijo tenga ese tipo de energías cuando nazca.

-Estás equivocado- replicó Kaoru -está bien, los dos sabemos que fuiste Battousai, pero el Kenshin que yo conocí estos días, es completamente diferente al que nombran en las leyendas. Es un hombre calmado, con muchos deseos de ayudar a los demás... es un hombre que carga un gran peso sobre sí, que se refleja en su promesa de no matar... El Kenshin que yo conocí, me ayudó mucho más de lo que imagina, y es mucho más bueno de lo que él cree.

Él la miraba con sorpresa, jamás había pensado que ella le dijera alguna cosa así. Se sentía algo confundido, no estaba seguro de lo que hacer.

-Kaoru-dono- después de unos momentos, Kenshin habló -se hace tarde...

-Lo sé... ¿partirás a Kyoto?- le preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie ayudada por el pelirrojo.

-Sí...- una ligera sombra cubrió los ojos de Kenshin, que no pasó desapercibida para Kaoru -aunque no lo quiera, es algo que debo hacer. En parte soy responsable de ello.

-¿Vas a volver?- le preguntó Kaoru, pero antes que él contestara, ella continuó hablando -me gustaría que conocieras al bebé...

Kenshin se inclinó levemente, pero Kaoru no supo si era porque él aceptaba volver, o sólo un gesto de respeto. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, sonriéndole una última vez a Kenshin, dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el dojo.

-Kaoru-dono- la voz de Kenshin hizo que se detuviera, y que volteara a verlo -mi nombre verdadero no es Kenshin, es Shinta... Gracias por todo, despídame de Sanosuke y Megumi, por favor...

Kaoru vio reemprender a Kenshin su marcha, y lo quedó mirando, mientras se alejaba. Cuando pensó en ir al río, fue con la intención de pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero finalmente no se había atrevido... hasta ese momento.

-¡Kenshin!- lo llamó, él se detuvo -no vayas... ¿por qué no te quedas en el dojo... conmigo, con nosotros?- aunque lo último lo había dicho en un pequeño susurro, él la había escuchado perfectamente. Kenshin sonrió, sin voltear a verla.

-De verdad me gustaría quedarme- le dijo -pero tengo una obligación en estos momentos. Le estaría mintiendo si le digo que tenía pensado aceptar, pero lo que me llevó a hacerlo, fueron usted, y el bebé que está esperando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos merecen estar en el mejor lugar que se les pueda dar, y yo lucharé por él, para que su hijo pueda crecer en donde haya amor... que no tenga que vivir lo que yo sufrí de niño.

-Entiendo... Kenshin, si alguna vez decides regresar, las puertas de mi casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti... nunca lo olvides, por favor.

Kaoru notó que él asentía levemente, y que luego continuaba su camino. Lo único que ella pedía en esos momentos, era que estuviera bien y, también, el tener la posibilidad de verlo alguna vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no quise poner que era el último capítulo, aunque suene a final. Se podría decir que falta el epílogo, así que espérenlo ^^**

**Agradezco a Gabyhyatt, Brenda Ponce y a Mei Fanel, por sus comentarios.**


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

A ratos a Kaoru le parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez, incluso por la tristeza que a ratos sentía le daba la impresión que había sido el día anterior que había tenido esa conversación, en la que ella le había pedido que se quedara con ella, pero que él se había negado, alegando que por lo mismo que ella le estaba ofreciendo, tenía que partir.

Decir que no había pensado en él era mentir. Prácticamente todos los días se preguntaba qué sería de aquel pelirrojo solitario, amable y buena persona que había conocido, que se había ofrecido a ayudarle sin importarle lo que le pasara. Pero al menos estaba segura de una cosa: que había sobrevivido a la batalla en contra de Shishio.

Aún recordaba los momentos de angustia vividos en esos días, en los que no estaba enterada de lo que podría pasarle a su "amigo"... y aparte de preocuparse por él, también estaba el tema de Sanosuke, que se había decidido a ayudarlo de un momento a otro, y partió durante la noche, dejándole una carta a Megumi, pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho. Durante la mañana del día siguiente, su cuñada había entrado con la carta en las manos y el rostro con lágrimas...

- * - * - Flash Back - * - * -

_-Kaoru- entró llorando Megumi al cuarto de la chica, que por recomendación de su madre ese día se quedaría acostada, el día anterior había sido de muchas emociones que le podrían hacer mal a ella y al bebé que esperaba._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Megumi?- preguntó con angustia, al notar su estado. Sintió, a la vez, que el estómago se le contraía al verla así, y sintió temor de que alguna mala noticia referida a Kenshin llegara con la doctora -¿qué tienes?_

_-Es Sanosuke- contestó simplemente ella, sentándose a su lado y entregándole la carta. Kaoru la leyó con rapidez._

_-¿Fue a Kyoto?, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cuándo?_

_-Se fue en la noche, cuando todos dormíamos- contestó la otra -Oh, por Dios, Kaoru, tengo tanto miedo de que le vaya a pasar algo._

_-...- Kaoru trató de pensar en algo que decirle que la tranquilizara, pero en esos momentos nada llegaba a su cabeza. Ahora, aparte de la angustia de saber que Kenshin tendría que enfrentarse a alguien como Shishio, también estaba Sanosuke con él. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ellos, a su familia -Megumi, estoy segura que Kenshin no permitirá que nada malo le pase a Sano, ya verás..._

_-Pero... pero..._

_-Tenemos que confiar en ellos, en su fuerza- continuó Kaoru, sonriendo -yo estoy segura que lo lograrán, sobre todo porque ahora con Kenshin está Sanosuke, me siento mucho más tranquila._

_Megumi la quedó mirando, indecisa y sin saber qué responderle. La kendoka trató de mantener la calma, que su amiga no fuera capaz de ver el miedo que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella por ambos, y que rezaba a cada momento para que sus palabras se cumplieran._

- * - * - Fin Flash Back - * - * -

Y en parte lo hicieron. Algunas semanas después Sanosuke volvió, solo. En un primer momento todos se vieron demasiado contentos como para reparar en que aún estaba bastante delicado; estaba vivo, y de momento eso era lo único que importaba, ya después Megumi tendría tiempo de curarlo, en un primer momento había que celebrar que había vuelto, al parecer, bien (y entero, además)

Mientras el muchacho les contaba más o menos lo que había ocurrido, Megumi se dedicaba a curar su mano, que definitivamente había sido lo que más había tenido consecuencias de la lucha. Mientras lo hacía, la doctora dudaba si en algún momento podría curar completamente.

-_¿Y Kenshin?-_ preguntó en algún momento Kaoru -_¿cómo está él?_

-_Bien, dentro de lo que se puede...-_ le había dicho Sanosuke _-resultó mucho más herido que yo, y de verdad te digo, jamás había visto una pelea como la de él y ese tipo, ¡fue espectacular!_

Y mientras Sanosuke le contaba a toda la familia reunida los pormenores de la lucha, Kaoru volvía a respirar otra vez, tranquila. Estaba vivo, y esperaba que bien, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Ya podría tener algún tiempo con Sanosuke para poder preguntarle a solas por qué no había querido ir a Tokio a verla, después de la lucha.

El momento se dio más entrada la noche, Kaoru estaba sentada mirando el patio, pensando en mil y una razones que pudo tener el pelirrojo para no ir a verla. El que Sanosuke se sentara a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo quedó mirando. Por unos momentos le dio la impresión que él sabía qué quería preguntarle, y por eso estaba ahí, con ella a solas.

- * - * - Flash Back - * - * -

_-... Sano...- comenzó Kaoru, después de un largo silencio, pero fue interrumpida por él._

_-Él se acordó de ti, Kaoru, si es lo que quieres saber- le dijo el muchacho -de hecho, creo que fuiste tú la que le dio los ánimos para el último ataque... prácticamente fue un Fénix, ¿sabes?, resurgió de las cenizas de un momento a otro, cuando toda la esperanza se había acabado._

_-¿Y por qué supones que se acordó de mi?- le preguntó la chica._

_-Porque cuando todo se acabó, dijo tu nombre- Sanosuke le sonrió, sobre todo cuando notó que ella se había sonrojado con el comentario -quizás gracias a ti estamos todos vivos, incluso quizás ese desgraciado de Saito..._

_-No le digas así- contradijo Kaoru -¿y a dónde fue?, ¿por qué no vino a Tokio contigo?_

_-Hum...- Sano pareció pensar en su respuesta -él es un misterio, Kaoru, y por más que traté de convencerlo de que viniera conmigo, se negó..._

_-Ya veo...- la chica suspiró -entonces lo más seguro es que nunca más venga por acá..._

_-Eso no lo sabemos... ¿cómo sabes si se da cuenta que quiere estar contigo, a pesar de todos los temores y los fantasmas que tiene?- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros -no lo sé, Kaoru, en ningún momento me dijo que nunca más vendría a verte... no quiero darte esperanzas, pero la verdad, es que con Kenshin uno nunca sabe qué está pensando..._

- * - * - Fin Flash Back - * - * -

"_Nunca se sabe lo que está pensando"_

Las palabras de Sanosuke volvieron a sonar en su cabeza, y soltó un suspiro. Le encontró toda la razón, ni cuando estuvo viviendo bajo el mismo techo de él supo cuáles eran sus pensamientos, por más que intentó muchas veces de tratar de adivinarlos, al menos para saber cuál era su parecer respecto a ella. Pero nada...

Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, donde quiera que esté. Ya sea en el otro extremo de Japón, o muy cerca de ella, aunque no quisiera verla. Deseaba que de verdad fuera feliz, aunque no fuera al lado de ella, quería que encontrara la verdadera felicidad por fin.

Tenía demasiado que agradecerle, sobre todo que gracias a sus esfuerzos parte del plan que habían tenido se había logrado, aunque no de la manera que ambos querían. Fue gracias a él que la gente no la miraba tan mal en la calle, sólo con lástima. En todo caso, prefería mil veces eso a que la vieran como si fuera una... una... bueno, ustedes lo entienden.

Pero lo más importante, fue que logró que su padre la apoyara. Estaba más que segura que si él no hubiera hablado con él, lo más seguro es que la hubiera mandado quizás a dónde, con esos familiares ya casi olvidados que vio por última vez cuando tenía como cuatro años. Pero no, la dejó vivir ahí, le dijo que la iba a apoyar y que a ninguno de los dos, ni a ella ni al bebé, les faltaría nada. Cuando le dijo eso, fue la última vez que Kaoru lloró, y fue de emoción, porque podía estar mucho más feliz y tranquila con su bebé.

Y por todo eso, le hubiera gustado haberlo tenido al frente para poder agradecerle todo lo que había logrado en esos pocos días que habían estado juntos, pero a esas alturas había perdido las esperanzas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya pensaba que no iría a verla, ni siquiera para saludarla. Quizás era lo mejor, estaba segura que si lo volvía a ver, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que se quedara con ella.

En todo caso, no era que tuviera muchos pretendientes como para que se olvidara a la primera del pelirrojo. No, para nada. Ella sabía que era bastante mal mirado que una chica quedara embarazada estando sólo comprometida (y si supieran la verdad...), así que muchas esperanzas no tenía de encontrarse algún joven de su edad que quisiera estar con ella. Tal como la molestaba Megumi de vez en cuando, tendría que ser algún viejo el que la acepte... aunque a ella, la verdad, no le causaba gracia lo que le decía.

Aunque cada vez pensaba que tenía más razón en decirlo...

En fin, el niño que estaba frente a ella hizo un afán de querer ponerse de pie. Sonriendo un poco, lo ayudó a hacerlo, tomándole la manita y ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Al verse de pie, comenzó a reír, feliz.

-Oh, mira lo que has logrado, Shinta, por fin- le dijo Kaoru, sonriendo -muy pronto serás capaz de comenzar a caminar, mira, si hasta das los primeros pacitos...

Shinta miró a su mamá y rió. Tenía una risa bastante pegajosa, a Kaoru le encantaba escucharlo, sentía que todas las preocupaciones se iban por fin. Atrajo a su bebé y lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, mirando ambos hacia el río.

-Te gusta este lugar, ¿cierto, Shinta?- le dijo, mientras lo sostenía -a mí también me gusta, me trae bonitos recuerdos, ¿sabes?. Fue en este lugar que conocía a una gran persona, que lamentablemente nunca más volví a ver... por él escogí tu nombre, aunque casi nadie lo sabe... y espero que cuando grande también seas igual de bondadoso que él, aunque estoy segura que sí.

Se quedó unos momentos más mirando el lugar. Al menos dos veces por semana iba ahí, al mismo lugar que había conocido a Kenshin (eso en verano, porque en el invierno normalmente no la dejaban salir), lo encontraba sumamente relajante, y a su pequeño también podía notar que le gustaba mucho, por eso la mayoría de las veces iba acompañada por él.

Se puso de pie, sabiendo que sus padres se molestarían con ella si se quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. No les gustaba que saliera sola, por temor a que le pasara algo, por lo que la mayoría de las veces tenía que mentir un poquito... sólo un poquito. Por suerte, sus amigas la cubrían, así que no se preocupaba mucho de que la pudieran descubrir.

-Me gustaría estar un poco más de tiempo aquí- suspiró, mirando al horizonte -pero no se puede, otro día venimos, ¿ya, Shinta?

Tomándolo en brazos se dirigió hacia su casa, caminando contenta. Había un sol bonito y no hacía mucho calor, lo que agradecía mucho. El paseo había sido de lo más agradable y relajante, se sentía mucho más animada. En esos momentos se sentía contenta, estaba bien. Su familia era un gran apoyo y su hijo era un niño muy sano, no podía pedir más...

Y pensaba justamente eso, cuando a la distancia vio una cabellera pelirroja. Primero no le hizo caso, pero después se detuvo, volviendo a mirar con mucha más atención, para convencerse que había visto bien, que no estaba alucinando con ese pelo rojo tan fuerte. Después de unos momentos de buscar como desesperada, sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte, más por miedo a haberlo imaginado que por otra cosa, lo volvió a ver.

Se quedó parada por algunos momentos, como si algo le impidiera moverse con libertad y correr hacia él, que caminaba con lentitud. Dio un paso, dudando. ¿Y si se estaba engañando?, no quería sufrir una desilusión tan grande, no otra vez...

Otro paso... apretó la boca, dándose cuenta que al menos tenía que salir de la duda, aunque no fuera la persona que tanto esperaba. Comenzó a caminar, casi a correr, teniendo los ojos fijos en el hombre que continuaba su camino. Tuvo deseos de gritarle para que la esperara, pero no se atrevió, era mejor que lo alcanzara, pero el problema era la gente que estaba alrededor, que no la dejaban caminar bien.

Demoró más de lo que hubiera deseado en acercarse a él y, cuando lo logró, justo antes que ella le hablara o tocara su brazo para llamar su atención, él volteó a verla. Kaoru pensó que se caería por volver a ver esos lindos y tiernos ojos violetas sonreírles otra vez... era como si se estuviera afirmando de Shinta para evitar caerse...

-Hola, Kaoru-dono- le dijo él, con suavidad. Kaoru abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ningún tipo de sonido. Kenshin miró al niño que ella tenía en brazos, y sonriendo se acercó, tomándole su manita y mirándolo con curiosidad -¿este es su hijo?, me alegra que se parezca a usted...

-Se llama Shinta- le dijo Kaoru, y notó inmediatamente la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo -yo... yo te dije que lo iba a llamar como tú si es que era hombre.

-Lo sé... sólo que en esos momentos no pensé que usted hablara en serio...

¿Tenía que ofenderse con ese comentario, o simplemente no tomarlo en cuenta?. Optó por lo segundo, no quería empañar ese reencuentro con algún tipo de incidente, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

-Bueno, ya ves que cumplí- replicó ella, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero luego su rostro cambió, por un gesto mucho más suave -... me alegra verte, Kenshin... de verdad, siempre te estaba esperando, pensaba que ibas a venir antes.

-Usted sabe que mis intenciones eran no volver a Tokio- dijo éste, después de algunos momentos de duda -yo sólo iba a ayudarla y después me iría, y no iba a venir otra vez.

-Pero yo pensé que era distinto- replicó Kaoru, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada -te quedaste en el dojo más de un día, Kenshin, y tú... bueno...- permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pensando si continuar o no. Optó que sí -antes que te fueras te lo dije todo... ¿es que acaso eso no significó nada para ti?

-No es eso...- el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio unos momentos más -me alegra volver a verla.

Kaoru abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida por el cambio de tema tan brusco. Definitivamente Kenshin era un maestro en confundir a los demás.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó ella, confusa.

-A que ya debo irme- trató de ignorar la mirada de tristeza que Kaoru puso al escuchar esas palabras-vine a Tokio a terminar con algunos asuntos.

-¿Y no viniste a verme... digo, a vernos a nosotros?- le preguntó Kaoru, por toda respuesta, Kenshin sonrió levemente, con ese tinte de tristeza que siempre tenía -entiendo...

-No se entristezca, Kaoru-dono- Kenshin se acercó a ella y dio un besito en su frente -no todo es tan malo como parece...

Kaoru lo vio alejarse y no quiso seguirlo. Simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó su camino hacia su casa, silenciosa. No estaba segura de lo que significaban las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, pero en parte deseaba que fuera verdad, para ambos.

En su casa fue recibida por su madre, que al notar la tristeza que su hija tenía, le quiso preguntar, pero Kaoru rehuyó dar la respuesta como pudo. Ni siquiera Megumi fue capaz de sacarle algo, aunque en parte sospechó lo que tenía que ver. Ni siquiera pasado algunos días se pudo notar que se notara algo más animada, se podría decir que sólo tenía buenos ánimos en lo que se refería al pequeño Shinta, para quien siempre tenía alguna sonrisa amable, o palabras de cariño cuando le pasaba algo, fuera bueno o malo.

Los demás integrantes de la familia, al suponer lo que ocurría con la muchacha, después de un breve intercambio de impresiones decidieron dejarla tranquila, pensando que en algún momento se le pasaría. La conocían, sabían que Kaoru tenía tanta vitalidad que después de unos días estaría bien otra vez.

Y fue así que pasaron cerca de dos semanas. Kaoru no había hablado con nadie del tema, y ya a esas alturas tenía la impresión que si lo seguía callando se iba a atragantar o algo así. Sentía que se estaba ahogando... y pensó que la presencia de Megumi en su cuarto (extrañamente) le ayudaría a desahogarse un poco.

Así que después de un largo silencio, decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Megumi- dijo, ordenaba la ropa de Shinta, que es esos momentos andaba con Kojiro en el dojo.

-Dime...

-¿Viste a Kenshin hace algunos días?

La doctora dejó de hacer y quedó mirando a la chica, con grandes ojos.

-¿Es que tú lo viste?- le preguntó, la otra asintió -y, ¿hablaste con él?, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Hablamos muy poco- contestó Kaoru, suspirando con tristeza -y me dijo que andaba sólo de pasada por Tokio... no se si seguirá por estos lados, por eso te preguntaba.

Megumi guardó silencio unos momentos, y cuando iba a contestar, la interrumpió unos suaves golpecitos en el shoji. Momentos después la madre de Kaoru se asomó.

-Kaoru, hija, tú padre te llama- le dijo.

-¿A mí?, ¿y para qué?- preguntó la otra, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mejor ve al dojo a averiguarlo tú- contestó simplemente la mujer, dando media vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

Megumi y Kaoru se miraron algo nerviosas. Esa situación les parecía demasiado familiar, tanto, que al menos la kendoka llegó a sentir escalofríos recorrer su espalda. A medida que se acercaba al dojo sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que su corazón se aceleraba, ya que con cada paso que daba una pequeña esperanza iba creciendo dentro de ella.

Y casi se cayó cuando vio que, en frente de su padre, había una cabeza pelirroja, que la esperaba con una sonrisa amable, vestido con tanta elegancia que Kaoru llegó a la conclusión que difícilmente podría haber un hombre más guapo que él.

-Buenas tardes, Kaoru-dono- le dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Eh... hola- contestó torpemente ella, caminando con lentitud hacia ellos. Por momentos no supo si sentarse al lado de su padre o al lado de Kenshin. Para su suerte, Kojiro se lo indicó, dejándola a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Kaoru- comenzó Kojiro -¿sabes a qué te llamamos?

-... La verdad, es que no...- murmuró ella, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Es para hacerle una pregunta, Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin, sin dejar de mirarla -cuando me fui a Kyoto usted me dijo que deseaba que me quedara... y sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para venir a cobrarle su palabra- Kaoru iba a protestar pero Kenshin no la dejó -pero aún así, creo que mis deseos de estar con usted son mayores a mi vergüenza por lo que he hecho...- sacó de la manga de su gi una pequeña cajita, abriéndola en frente de ella y mostrando un anillo muy sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso -¿usted se casaría conmigo?

**Fin**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, en especial a Mai Maxwell y a Kirei-bell, que me dejaron comentarios el cap anterior.**


End file.
